The Relic
by cakeiton
Summary: COMPLETE. When Kagome is possessed by Naraku in her own era, the only one capable of defeating him is awakened after 300 years. Rated for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

"That old idiot has gone far enough!"

A middle-aged woman with black hair and overly kind eyes gasped at her father-in-law while setting down her tea. "Oh, how rude! Don't speak like that about…"

"Well!" the old man argued back before she could finish, "It serves him right! Every time I see that elder Hojo he's ranting about how 'old his family is' and what 'truly valuable artifacts' he keeps locked away! The Higurashi shrine is a well know and ancient place that has been around since the Feudal Ages! I've grown tired of that man using his old clan name as leverage!" Slapping his hands on their low family kitchen table, Kagome was startled from her most recent daydream of late night camp fires and seemingly endless bloody battles.

A newly teenage Sota slurped up a couple noodles, earning an unappreciative look from his mother, and said, "Leave it alone, Ojii-san. Who cares what he says?"

The old man smiled and gestured wildly at his youngest grandchild while proudly claiming, "Here is a Higurashi that knows our worth!"

"Actually, I think both of you old men peddle junk."

"Sota! We already have one rude man at this table, I will not tolerate two." Mother Higurashi picked up her tea once more and inhaled deeply before taking a calming sip.

Kagome blinked a couple times at her grandfather's gapped open mouth and tears in his eyes. "Ojii-san, what's the matter?"

With a softer expression, the old man turned towards his granddaughter. "Haven't you been listening?"

She apologized silently with a shrug and a guilty expression.

He huffed in silent irritation, but explained the situation again as she idly stirred her miso soup. "As soon as the spring festivals start that grandfather of your friend Hojo runs his mouth about how the Higurashi shrine only holds false relics; ever since that incident with that Sou'unga sword. Now he has made it a habit of showing off his family's prized heirlooms! It's disgraceful."

"As is your reaction to it," Mama said while her eyes kept closed.

Pointedly ignoring the jab, Grandpa started to shake his finger at nobody. "But this year, I will have him beat!"

With a sigh, Kagome couldn't resist asking, or encouraging him… either she guessed. "What is it?"

Finally, he smiled then leaned to his right. After reaching down for something hidden by the table he proudly set a gray, carved stone bowl topped with a matching, crude top in the center of the family's lunch. Before her grandfather could explain Kagome recognized it immediately, even though she's only seen it a couple times. It was hard to forget the old lady that chased Inuyasha around trying to purify him with the salt contained inside.

"This!" Ojii-san started confidently, "belonged to a powerful demon fighter!"

Kagome fought the urge to wince. _Yes,_ _if you count verbally fighting Inuyasha…_

The old man, unaware of Kagome's connection, continued "She would bless the salt inside with her mighty spiritual powers and rid villages of troublesome youkai."

_That woman couldn't rid a village of rats…_

"The heroine could sense an ominous aura from yards away!"

With yet another sigh, Kagome couldn't come up with a mental argument other than thinking the exact **opposite** of what her Ojii-san was claiming.

"Clearly, this is rich with power and history! I can sense it!" The eldest Higurashi beamed, Mother hummed with a serene smile on her kind face, Sota reached for his sister's neglected soup, and Kagome tried to think of a kind way to let her grandfather down. He seemed to be extra excited about this artifact. Maybe it was because of the odd duel between the two aging men, but she guessed it was because somewhere, deep down, the old woman and her grandfather were similar in many ways; most of all the confidence in their non-existent abilities.

"So child," he said towards her. "What do you think?"

Kagome couldn't tell him what she thought. Really, all she could only hope for was that Hojo's grandfather was as weird as hers.

_Hojo…_

"I know, Ojii-san," she offered with a radiant smile. "Why don't I go to Hojo's and see what _his_ grandfather has. He has been asking me over for weeks, so it wouldn't be uninvited," Kagome paused to wink, "or suspicious."

"Ha!" All eyes rounded with shock as the head of the house triumphantly stood up faster than any thought was possible. "She might not be school smart, but our Kagome knows how to battle!"

Kagome held back her reaction, not knowing whether to feel complimented… or insulted.

.

An hour later after she had tried on five… _**FIVE**_… different dresses that, truthfully, her grandfather did not approve of Kagome had slid the door quickly and slammed it on her way out. The last outfit and his comment that the dress, "Made her seem untrusting and her calves look big" replayed continually in her head as she stormed down the street towards Hojo's home.

_Stupid salt bowl… Stupid dress… Stupid feud…_

Kagome fumed and barely registered the laughter and smell of freshly cut grass as she passed by a city park. The lack of buildings made the noon sun shine brighter in her eyes, so when a small girl screamed she couldn't immediately see the problem.

"Don't worry!" a young boy yelled back. "I'll get it!"

As her eyes adjusted Kagome saw a flash of red streaked towards a raven haired child in a green sundress. They were relatively close to her, so she could see a decent sized spider crawling along the edge of the girl's sandbox. The boy in red waved a big stick at the spider several times before finally hitting it, then stood proud at his accomplishment. A tug at her heart followed as the girl wrapped her arms around his legs, offering him praise and admiration.

_That's just… not fair._

She quickly walked away. The jewel was gone, but so were her friends. Inuyasha came for her inside the Shikon and returned her safely back home, just to be sent back himself. The well refused her. She knew this is how it should have been. Her duty was done, her fate fulfilled, and things should be back to normal.

Except she was not normal… far from it. She thought it was unfair that just because the well wouldn't let her back that she had to live as if she never went. A familiar sting invaded her eyes and she tried concentrating on holding back the tears. She was so enveloped with the memories and emotions of the past that had hadn't realized she was already standing at Hojo's front door.

"Higurashi-san?" Hojo's smile had already faded at the sight of her sadness. "Are you okay?"

Kagome looked up at the cherub face of her long time friend and saw his genuine concern in his bright, brown eyes. "I'm-" _…lonely…_ "-fine."

He stepped behind her to lead Kagome inside, shaking his head slightly. "You look weak. You shouldn't have walked all this way in your condition." Touching the small of her back in a bold way that was impossible for him as a high school student, he guided his pale friend over to their front room and gestured for her to a seat. "Are you sure, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome nodded and smiled her most brilliant, fake smile she could muster.

"Hmmm… I know!" The shine in his eyes that had most girls swooning in junior high returned. It seemed he really enjoyed being able to help and heal; something Kagome could relate with completely. "My mom has this great salt bath for your feet! It should do wonders for decreasing the swelling in your calves!"

_Oh, for the love of Kami…_

_._

After a reluctant salt foot bath and the color returning to Kagome's face, mostly from irritation, her and Hojo and were finally sitting at the table as she poured the tea out for both of them.

"I'm glad you could finally make it and I appreciate you risking yourself to come here on my invite." His cheeks turned a light rose color and he fidgeted with his hands. "Though you weren't feeling all that well, you still came." A smile as hopeful as the ones she used to give Inuyasha graced his handsome face and made Kagome feel guilty. It wasn't like her to use someone's emotions against them…

_Kouga…_

Okay, maybe it was a little like herself, but Hojo didn't deserve this.

"Actually," she started, "I'm here about our grandfathers."

His disappointment flashed for only a moment in his eyes before amusement took over. "Ah! Yes, that mess." He leaned closer, smirking, and whispered, "My mother is calling it the Feudal Find Feud."

Hojo has never been secretive, or quiet, or _sneaky_ and she couldn't help but giggle. When he wasn't trying to win her heart, he was very enjoyable company.

He kept his smile and asked knowingly, "You want to see what my grandfather has this year?"

Kagome, staring intently at her steaming tea, nodded sheepishly. When the host laughed and patted her shoulder she suddenly felt so much younger than him.

"Come on, it's in the back room. But honestly, I don't think it's much."

_Well, maybe Ojii-san will get a break this year._

They reached the room and Kagome stood in the doorway. Hojo went to claim the highly anticipated item and he returned to her field of vision holding a small, silk wrapped object. Watching him unwrap it carefully, Kagome started to wonder if she ever ran across it like she did with the salt bowl. She often thought about seeing something in a museum that she had once touched and felt sad that she didn't leave her own mark in the past. Sure, she helped vanquish the Shikon no Tama, but that was exactly the point; it was gone. And so was she, and everything else that tied her to that time.

Hojo missed the sad look on her face as he got to the last layer and started explaining. "We don't know if it was broken, or never complete, or just a weird thing someone made, but the hilt is beautifully crafted."

_Hilt?_

Kagome choked on her breath and her eyes threatened to pop out once Hojo revealed the item. Oh yes, she has come across this before. More specifically, it had run across her back as the last incarnation of Naraku sliced her with a non-existent blade. This was the reason she was trapped in darkness for three days alone with the jewel.

She was looking at the blade-less sword of Byakuya, the illusion demon, that once trapped Meidou's power in its invisible length.

"Higurashi-san?"

She gave him no response.

His free hand shook her shoulder. "Kagome?"

She woke up from her daydream and shocked Hojo with the scared look on her face. Blinking a couple times he took his hand back and gestured at the hilt. "Wow, your grandfather must have a really crappy artifact."

She didn't respond and instead settled for raising her eyes back to his.

"It's harmless! Look…" Before she could stop him Hojo grabbed the intricate pattern of the grip and lifted it up to eye level. "See?" To emphasize his point he even waved the hand still holding the silk over where the blade should be, showing that truly nothing was there. The red jewel at its end reflected sunlight, but that was the only sign of life it gave.

Kagome's breathing slowed as soon as she let go of her anxiety. Of course it was harmless. Nothing of magic or power survived to this age. Everything was myths and legends, except for her own story, which was lost to the ages. Seeing the sword intact, in her era, and powerless made it all hit home. It was gone. It was all truly gone.

"Here," Hojo offered. "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if you held it."

But here, in front of her, was proof that it all even happened and she found herself curious.

Setting the sword back on the silk, he offered it to Kagome. With a reassuring smile, more for herself then her friend, she reached out and lightly touched the etchings on the sword only used once.

Nothing happened. No spark, no evil aura, not even static electricity. She sighed, thinking herself silly, and fully gripped onto it.

Nothing visually changed at first, but both teenagers felt the room get dark. An ominous wind whipped at Kagome's dress and hair and lashed painfully against her face. Something deep and dark stirred in her belly, and with each passing moment she felt it grow.

Kagome tried to let go, but it was too late.

The wind built up and threw the random items in the room around, but they paid no attention to it. Once the dark purple glow started emanating from the sword she looked to a scared and confused Hojo, nobly trying the pull the relic from her strangely strong grasp.

"Hojo!" she cried out, but her voice carried another deeper one with it, one that plagued her nightmares. "Back away!"

He caught her gaze, but didn't comply until Kagome started fighting the evil back, glowing a brilliant pink as her reiki coated her body. The feeling in her stomach clenched down, twisting her innards and she felt her hand burn where it met the purple, familiar aura coming from the handle. It took all her will power to remain standing against the painful internal battle that was trying to take her over.

That's when Kagome realized the evil presence inside the relic was trying to possess her.

Hojo tripped on the discarded silk on the floor and fell back with a harsh _thud_. Kagome's jet black hair was flying around her face, the dress ripping in random places, and her face was… changing. The glow around her felt pure, there was no other way he could describe it, but what was happening to her was exactly the opposite. Everything bright and shining about Kagome, even how he felt when he looked at her, was becoming tainted.

It was loud, booming, and bolts of light started shooting from her hand, burning the room where it hit.

"Hojo!" she called out. "Run!"

He had no time to react. A ray of evil intent shot out in an illuminate purple and burned straight through Hojo's thigh, bone and all, and he scream in pain over the commotion.

That's when Kagome started screaming as well, knowing she lost the struggle. Her reiki fell into herself and the evil aura took over. She felt an unknown tingling at her scalp as her hair grew rapidly, pooling at her ankles. The sound of lightning cracked through the air and her hands balled in fists. She felt the aching fingertips tingle in the same manner, and then claws finally broke through the skin at her palms. Her own blood dripping to the floor served as a strange, welcomed distraction.

Another loud crack and a strong pulse of energy beat from Kagome before spreading rapidly across the room, knocking Hojo unconscious then continuing to roll out of his house, his neighborhood, and on past Tokyo…

Her blood felt like it was boiling and right when she felt herself faint the pain inside grabbed onto her heart and everything went dark. Kagome knew she didn't pass out, she was just gone.

In the dark.

Again…

Her form wasn't real, but she screamed and pulled at her hair until her throat was raw.

Hojo awoke to see Kagome, or Kagome's body, standing over him with the sword still tight in her grip. However, where there was once nothing attached was now a blade that looked like a beautiful night sky. Grabbing the silk without taking his eyes of her, Hojo wrapped his leg tight to slow his blood loss, wincing, and kept himself from screaming again. 'Kagome's' hair floated as if submerged in water, he could see claws where her unpainted nails used to be, and the eyes that were once a sparkling blue now were a malevolent red, narrowed dangerously at him. The possessed sword swooped across to stop only a few centimeters from his face and he averted his eyes for only a second until she spoke again.

A thick chuckle rumbled from his possessed friend. The voice was deep, smooth, and made his skin crawl. Hojo tried scooting back, but the laughing stopped and those red eyes pinned him down. "Human… where am I?"

"Wha-?"

The long, ebony tresses stopped floating and twirled around itself in a dozen, tentacle like limbs. The tight ropes of hair lifted her off the ground, except for one that shot at Hojo's injured leg to wrap itself around the crudely dressed wound, and it picked him up so he was dangling upside down in front of her.

"Useless human! I asked you where am I!" She snarled at him and Hojo felt queasy from blood loss and the deadly promise in her eyes.

As if pleading, he looked at his lifelong friend and yelled "Kagome!"

Her eyes widened. "The miko?"

When she received another dumbstruck look from the teenage human male her hair whipped and threw him towards a wall. The sounds of glass shattering as he crashed through a window faded and she found a mirror to stare into it with shock.

It was her… the miko who defeated him ages ago- the one that should have been locked in the jewel with him for eternity.

Internally, Kagome was concentrating on gaining her body back, but the fear was overtaking her spirit.

No No No NO _NO _**_NO!_**** NNNOOOOO!**

In a small glimpse of clairvoyance, she was able to see herself in the mirror as the being that possessed her stared at their reflection. When she saw the eyes she knew exactly who it was.

Naraku… he was back.

Instead of fighting harder she fell on her knees against the ground that was not there and wept until she felt she would split in two.

.

High in the skies, over the land once ruled by youkai, in a floating castle that is unseen by others, the pulse of energy from when Kagome's possession took hold beat against the walls and entered without destroying a thing.

Inside, the ornate halls were silent and dark in the unnatural still that encased the castle. The pulse that traveled throughout it made the curtains wave, breaking the spell and stillness.

The grandest hall was also the darkest, yet a blanket of silver that hung from the decorative, head wall shined regardless of the lack of light. As the thick pulse of energy traveled through the room the tall blanket stirred into individual silver hairs. They blew apart to reveal a crescent moon on skin as pale as the celestial gods and a darkened face. An aftershock of energy coming from the castle itself filled the dead space with life and beneath the shadows of the silver-haired demon's brow two dangerous, golden eyes shot open for the first time in three centuries.

They opened once again for a noble purpose and a worthy opponent.

A growl that rolled like thunder shook the castle walls and had millions of humans below look up to the skies.

…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

From the groans outside Naraku could tell the young man he had questioned earlier started to rise. He only spared a quick glance towards the broken wall and window before once again staring at himself… the body he now possessed… in the mirror.

It was truly the body of the miko that assisted the nuisance Inuyasha. The face was of his once love, Kikyou, however he no longer felt sentimental. His human heart had long since perished and he knew Kikyou was gone along with it. This was Kagome; the shamelessly dressed, frustratingly persistent, annoying fearless and undoubtedly loyal Kagome.

Fate had literally given him the person responsible for his previous defeat as an act of providence.

With a quick thrust, Naraku pierced the floor with the Meidou Blade, staking his claim on the world preemptively. It started slow, but the girl's flesh he occupied goose bumped from the sound of his low and rolling laugh. He had a voice again. He had a body again.

With the use of the Shikon Miko, there was no way he could fail now.

His chuckle got louder; truly evil in its intent. Studying the claws that grew from her fingertips he flexed them experimentally and his laugh became manic. Naraku could feel the demonic strength he brought within her body, the surge of powers from theirs combining, and the breeze invading from the broken house teasing his highly exposed skin.

Naraku discovered he could not fly on his own anymore, but the thick ropes of hair controlled by his youkai provided fast movement and strength enough to lift him high, extending as he needed them and crawling around like the spider he was. With a huge flare of his aura, Naraku pushed up and crashed through the roof, quickly healing the girl's body where wood and wire cut through her delicate skin.

His laughter died for only a second as he saw what surrounded him. The city was a jungle of smooth rock and box-like dwellings. Everywhere, as far as he could see, there were crowded humans and everywhere, as far as he could sense, there were no youkai. The age of his kind has died, leaving the world with countless humans to slowly kill the earth and him to conquer it all without competition.

His thin arms slowly rose to his side as his long, ebony hair waved and shined in the approaching sunset. With a new fervor his evil voice boomed over the city and his aura crackled in power around him.

"You are all mine!"

Then, a rock hit him in the side of the head.

He growled, curling the miko's lips and exposing sharpened teeth, and shot his look over at the source of the attack.

It was that lowly, stupid human. He was still trying to stop him.

"What have you done with Kagome! Leave, demon!" Hojo wound up his arm and again threw another rock at the possessed body of his friend.

Naraku was ready this time and caught the offense before it hit. "You, human, are truly honorable to keep fighting." Before Hojo's eyes, he watched as Kagome's small hand crushed the rock into dust. "How foolish of you."

One of the waving, roped limbs of hair stiffened then raced towards Hojo, wrapping around his neck and lifting him high above the ground before he could react. His dull, blunted fingernails pulled and scratched at the hair slowly crushing his windpipe, but it was no use.

Naraku smirked at the boy, lowering his brow and regarding him with mock interest. "You shall be the first of many."

Suddenly, from the corner of his senses, something bright and powerful began its approach. Naraku kept his hold on the human, but he turned to face the approaching threat.

A small ball of light quickly fell down from the sky, slowing only before hitting the ground, and then sped across the expanse of the human city towards him.

The massive wave of youki hit Naraku instantly, and the evil being faltered. _No… it could not be!_

He had no time to escape. In an explosion, the light orb crashed into the street, sending asphalt and concrete to scatter in waves surrounding it. When the light faded Sesshoumaru stood regally in its center, as if time had perfectly preserved him for this fight.

Before any words were shared, Naraku flared his youki and threw Hojo at the taiyoukai, the hair cracking like a whip as it released the human projectile.

Sesshoumaru never took his golden gaze away from the woman high in the air above the house. Her appearance seemed… familiar, but the evil aura was undeniable. The boy flew passed him without so much as a glance of consideration.

" Sesshoumaru, come to witness my victory?"

It was that laugh… that fucking sadistic laugh that led him throughout Japan searching for his death.

Naraku.

Now Sesshoumaru understood. His form was false; it was a possession. The body was of the human, the voice of his once most hated enemy. With that thought, Sesshoumaru smoothly unsheathed Bakusaiga.

"Well," Naraku started as he raised her head to stare down at the challenging demon. "You haven't changed much, but as you can see the world has."

Sesshoumaru could sense the lack of youkai, but could smell the fear radiating from numerous humans holed up inside their dwellings. He already knew for a fact that no other youkai existed. It was a fact that had haunted him for centuries. Again, the human woman appeared familiar, but Naraku's influence overpowered the girl's scent and appearance too much to discern who it was. It would be of no consequence since they would both fall by his blade tonight.

Feeling the evil intent shifting, Sesshoumaru held tight his blade in one hand and readied his Dokkasso with the other.

"Sesshoumaru…" Naraku inticed. "This time you will die."

In an explosion of wood and drywall Naraku crashed back inside the house and flew through the front walls now holding onto the empty hilt. With a forceful swing, Naraku brought the invisible blade down on Sesshoumaru, who blocked it easily with his own Bakusaiga. His split-second shock that the returned hanyou used an unseen blade disappeared once he felt the power coming from it. He knew this power. It was once his. To perfect it almost cost Rin her life, and in the end he had to give it up to Inuyasha.

The Meidou…

However, Naraku's control over it wasn't the same. As they swords crashed together, Sesshoumaru could read its aura. The hanyou could not open a passageway to hell, only return from it.

The possessed woman growled and swung again, hitting Sesshoumaru's blade with the singing of metal and the sharp clashes of lightning and power colliding. The taiyoukai took the opportunity for his claws, bringing them an inch from Naraku's face before she jumped back, twisting her snake hair locks of hair around streetlights, bending mail boxes, crushed cars, and a few cracking the asphalt as they lifted and supported her from underneath.

With the purple and red hues of sunset framing her, she looked trapped in a spider's web.

Taking no time to consider the imagery Sesshoumaru sprang at her, gracefully twisting and swinging his blade as he prepared to release the weapon's ultimate attack. Oddly, Naraku did not cower, but stayed suspended and gripped the hilt hard preparing for the attack.

In a low, raspy voice, Naraku whispered, "You are _mine_, dog."

The sizzling of blinding energy surrounded Sesshoumaru as the force grew with his momentum, then with a determined and powerful swing he directed it all to the haunted onna. As it approached her, Naraku sneered and braced himself. The crackling intensity of Sesshoumaru's youki hit the blade directly, but instead of pushing the enemy back it gathered in the sword.

The power collected and faded and Naraku was once again laughing madly. Sesshoumaru landed softly on the street and looked up at the arrogant villain, waiting…

When Naraku caught the demon lord's glare her laughing slowed. The next moment, a flash from the sword split into her and she screamed in agony. Sesshoumaru's youki, trapped within the blade, was too much for the sword or Naraku to handle. It exploded out and curled around her, burning the fragile human flesh and eliciting horrifying bellowing in the deep tones of Naraku as well as the high octaves of the woman he possessed.

Victory was near and Sesshoumaru was readying to sheath Bakusaiga when his nose tickled with a familiar scent. His eyes trained on her face as the distortion Naraku impressed upon her slowly faded and the bright pink glow of purity pulsed from within. His youki was burned off her body as the glow grew, minimally healing the flesh wounds from his attack and causing Naraku's own youki to weaken. The taiyoukai just stared when the hair tied around various surrounding objects slackened and shortened, and then his eyes followed her as the apparent miko collapsed fifteen meters to the ground.

In a quick flash he was hit with a sense of familiarity, but quickly dismissed it. Fate would not be so cruel as to put _that_ priestess in his life once again.

Before Sesshoumaru could verify her identity, sirens wailed in the background and Naraku took hold of the body once more, pushing up on his hands and scowling back at the inu.

Sesshoumaru pointed his youki blade at the miko's distorted face and spoke for the first time in three hundred years. "This time, stay in hell."

Naraku crouched and kept her eyes on the cold gold of his opponent's. "You would destroy this human?" When Sesshoumaru gave no reaction, Naraku realized that the demon lord did not know the body he possessed was the Shikon Miko, and the taiyoukai's once ally. With an ill smirk, she stood up completely with scraps of was once a summer dress barely covering enough for modesty, faced off Sesshoumaru a half a block away, and started chuckling the tell-tale laugh that he was so well known for. "Go ahead, destroy this body. I will only come back in another."

"Then enjoy dying countless times."

At that moment, Sesshoumaru charged with the refined style of one who had killed incalculable times. The sirens continuing to grow louder and the polluted air he breathed in angered him more. He watched as Naraku did not brace herself, did not even move to defend or attack, but merely closed her eyes and awaited the killing blow.

Bakusaiga lifted high, its sentient anticipation for the slaughter voicing to Sesshoumaru alone, and right before he lowered his arm to give into the swords demands, Naraku relinquished his control over Kagome and hid deep inside her. The disfigurement of her form quickly faded, leaving a panicked, crying and screaming miko under Sesshoumaru's blade.

"No! WAIT!"

Recognition hit him full force, and he swiftly leapt over Kagome to avoid striking her down.

His feet touched the street and he sheathed Bakusaiga as he floated down, staring at the woman he almost killed. The miko did not make any move to turn and face him. Instead, she fell to her knees and cried so hard she could barely breathe.

It was the miko… _THE_ miko…

He should have killed her before he had the chance to question himself. But, as Sesshoumaru considered tearing her weak body apart, she fully collapsed on the ground, unconscious from the ordeal.

The loud wails and bright lights of police cars turned onto the street they occupied. The once taiyoukai scowled before gathering the small woman in his arms and leapt off into the night sky, barely noticing the screams of a young man calling out her name.

Sesshoumaru's skills had not died in his hibernation. The youki cloud beneath him was summoned easily, and the flight over the land that was once his was effortless. Occasionally, he looked down to the far off ground only to see the same scene over and over again. Humans… everywhere. And instead of natural settings it was a forest of buildings and machines killing what once was. His ire rose to the point where he finally looked to the person in his arms.

Her dreams must have been filled with the recent trauma as she jolted randomly in his grasp. Long, raven hair twirled around her, tangling around the soft, smooth, young skin of her face. Her chapped but full lips quivered and salt streaks stained her cheeks from the tears she shed during her fitful sleep.

Yet, she trustingly lied in his arms and had the audacity to look innocent. If he could he would drop her to the ground right now. Frustratingly, Naraku had been right and killing her would not rid the world of him. It might bring him some sense of revenge, but he decided that death would be an easy way out for the miko, and she would not get another one of those. There was no well to escape to this time. He would make her stay and fight.

While studying the miko, a sudden aura flared into his senses. It was small, but old. Youki. **Another** youkai. It was impossible, however, as it stirred the proximity gave away the identity. His kimono moved and the neck to his inner layers pulled back to reveal a flea with big, round eyes.

Myoga…

Sessoumaru stared at his shoulder as the old demon crawled out of his hiding place, clinging tightly to the silk as the winds from flying threaten to knock him off. "Milord, time does not deter your abilities for fighting or finding yourself in dangerous situations."

With a cold voice, Sesshoumaru demanded, "Explain."

"Hello to you as well, Sesshoumaru-sama." The flea stretched his multiple arms and rubbed the kinks from the small of his back and neck at the same time. "Is that how you greet an old retainer?"

Without difficulty, Sesshoumaru held Kagome with one arm, and with the other hand grabbed the insect. Bringing Myoga to his face between a thumb and forefinger, he squeezed as if to force an answer from him.

"Gah! No, milord! I, humbly enough, am not able to hibernate like yourself, however your blood proved to be strong enough to keep me alive."

Sesshoumaru's lip curled in disgust. "You have been feeding off me in my sleep… like a parasite."

Those round, now fearful eyes widened and six little arms flailed about. "Oh! Milord! Surely you would not object to helping an old friend live!"

If Sesshoumaru was to be honest with himself seeing another youkai in this age was a small relief. At least this way he could have fun in smiting someone. "It would appear I have centuries of punishing you to make up for."

Myoga stilled and genuinely gasped. "Milord! I-."

_Squish_. The small crunch between his fingers was satisfying in a minimal way and Sesshoumaru reached under his outer kimono to place the loyal, yet cowardly, servant on his shoulder to repair himself.

They ascended further into the clouds until the palace that was once his mother's came into view. It was not home, but at least it was not infested with humans. He took one more glance down at the woman still stuck in her nightmares and fought the urge to growl.

Once inside, he gathered chains and headed for a room in the guest wing. Dust was still thick in the air, but the colors of the once ornate halls slowly returned with his awakened presence. Picking a room at random, Sesshoumaru flipped a futon dirtied with time over and dropped the miko onto it, not bothering with blankets or her comfort. She was still unconscious, so without care he fastened her hands and feet behind her with the chains, then laced the metal with his youki. Should she, or Naraku, try and escape the burning should be sufficient in keeping her bound.

As Sesshoumaru was finishing with the last chain, Myoga awoke and crawled out from the kimono once again.

"My… Kami… its Kagome!"

"Hn."

The flea's head almost spun with how fast he was looking back and forth between taiyoukai and human. "But, she disappeared ages ago! How is she here?"

The last chain pulsed with his aura and Sesshoumaru stayed knelt next to the woman who was slowly stirring awake. "This future is where she ran to. It seems her troubles followed."

"This is her era?"

Myoga had been aware of the well and its powers back when Inuyasha was training on his Tetsusaiga, and only told Sesshoumaru after being coerced into doing so when she had disappeared. Now that Myoga thought about it, 'coerced' was putting it nicely…

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her head throbbed painfully, and even in the dark room she could tell her vision was blurry. The cushion beneath her did nothing to quell the painfully stretching of her shoulders and hips and she became terrified once she unsuccessfully tried to move. Looking around, she could only make out small things; a smooth, wooden floor… unlit sconces melted into stone walls… an intricate shoji screen… "Wha- where?"

Then she looked by her feet. There was a kneeling man with silver hair and angry golden eyes…

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Once again, Kagome tried to move, only now registering cold metal wrapped around her limbs and the hot, burning youki that prevented her struggles.

Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru with sad, hurt eyes as he came into focus. "Why?"

"You cannot be trusted."

All of her memories from the night came back to her in a sickening wave. "Because of Naraku?" The room got cold as his eyes narrowed and she felt a fear grow, turning her stomach. "Are you going to help me? Or hurt me?"

Sesshoumaru stood, towering above her. She looked truly helpless, being bound and as small as she was.

"You will explain the situation to Myoga."

"Wait!" The chains burned against her again, but she ignored it in her panic. "Where are you going? You can't just leave me in here!"

"I assure you I can." Dropping Myoga to the futon mat, he turned away and walked to the shoji screen. Sesshoumaru stopped right before sliding it open to look over his shoulder at the pathetic woman. "Besides, staying was never your strongest trait."

"What…" Flustered, Kagome tried searching for the sense in his words. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"First you destroy the youkai… now you are the means for the destruction of humans. Honestly, miko, you are more trouble alive than never existing at all."

She stopped struggling. "Destroyed what? No, I don't understand…" Kagome looked to her old flea friend, but he only stared at the floor and fidgeted nervously. She returned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru, who was once again facing her. "How?"

His anger swelled. The room pulsed with his aura, crushing Kagome under its weight and his eyes bled crimson. In a rare loss of control, Sesshoumaru's voice roared throughout the empty castle and rang heavily in her ears. "Naraku was nowhere near as deceiving as humans were… it was a slow death of my race, while yours prevailed. You brought the catalyst to our era, then fled before everything came crashing down."

Kagome's tears started falling again. "That can't be true! I didn't mean to leave!" Everything was happening too fast. This morning the past only lived in her daydreams, now she was accused of killing it in the first place.

He was snarling now, his youki sparking around him as he stayed on the edge of his human and true form. "You knew of the future… and did nothing. _Said_. _**Nothing**_." Spinning quickly back to the screen, he gripped it so hard the wood cracked under his fingers and harshly slide it open. With his back still turned to the miko, he stepped out of the room and continued in his normal, yet still agitated, voice. "My honor does not allow it, but if the decision were mine, I would let Naraku rot you from the inside out."

The shoji door slammed shut and the storm inside the room died the further Sesshoumaru stepped away. As Kagome shook from his implications, Myoga bounced up her body and with a soft voice tried to reassure her. "Kagome-sama, you must not think upon his words. Sesshoumaru-sama is just… well…" His explanation died when the small woman turned her head away and sobbed violently into the futon. She tried rolling away from Myoga because she could tell his words weren't sincere, but couldn't move. She really did have something to do with the destruction of youkai. And now, Naraku was back through her. Kagome tried to bury her face away from the hurtful truths Sesshoumaru screamed at her, and from the protests her body continually gave at being bound in such a way, but she could not hide from the pain clenching her heart.

…


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Kagome remained bound until late the following day, when a pressing need to alleviate herself became too much to bear any longer.

Not a single word passed between her and Sesshoumaru as he undid the chains and led the way to the bathroom. She knew the danger of being released, of who could be released from her, but the way the taiyoukai snarled and watched every move sent agitated shivers down her spine.

"Can I get some privacy please?"

He didn't respond other than narrowing his eyes even further. The doorway back into 'her' room was blocked by the imposing figure in silk with hair just as soft, and metal with an expression just as cold. Chilled winds from throughout the castle attacked her skin as she fidgeted side to side. She had never been more uncomfortable in her life, and that was saying a lot. Her dress was still in tatters, there was debris lodged throughout her tangled hair, she had to pee, and she had not eaten since yesterday morning. Slowly, Kagome felt her spirit dwindle under Sesshoumaru's intense stare, adding insult to injury as he planned to observe her every move, even her bathroom breaks.

In defense to her fading freedom, her anger rose and she bit out, "I can't do this with you watching, you know!"

Kagome saw the splinters flying before the deafening boom of destruction reached her ears. Fear caused her to immediately sit on the feudal designed pot and though she did not know what happened, she knew Sesshoumaru was the cause. A strong breeze from something thrown nearby pushed against her weakening form. After the echoing from the crash calmed it became clear.

The screen separating the two rooms lay in small pieces in front of her. Sesshoumaru must have thrown it at the wall for her defiance. He was rigid with an expression that did not stray from his usual blank indifference, but glancing down she saw large, residual splinters of dark wood sticking out from his clenched, elegant hand… proving her right.

Kagome hung her head and tried to hide her shame behind disheveled black locks as she completed what personal tasks needed to be done.

The cold room seemed darker as they quietly reentered. It looked more like a prison every time Kagome opened her eyes, so she kept them solemnly narrow. However, the pain in her joints increased with the thought of being bound in such a way again. Quickly, she turned around towards Sesshoumaru and was surprised with how close he was walking behind her.

She raised her head to meet his eyes, but they just glared back with cold indifference. Feeling smaller than he already made her seem, Kagome hung her head low again, thinking of the warm expressions from her feudal friends and round, honey eyes that welcomed, not insulted like the sharp amber that made her feel weak. "Um…" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "I was wondering, is there another way to kept me… restrained?"

One of her dark brows rose with her gaze, trying to read his expression and hopefully convince him of alternative bondage. He never looked her in the eyes, however. Instead, Sesshoumaru pushed the miko with an already healed hand down hard onto the mat. She struggled only a little at first, if only from being disoriented, but found herself allowing the taiyoukai to manhandle her limbs while she stared at the stripes on the wrist that held her down by the chest.

The clinging of metal against stone thundered in her stuffy head, then a sticky smell of Sesshoumaru's poison filled the air as the chains melted into the rustic supporting wall behind her. Surprisingly, the deadly scent did little to quell her appetite, but did sting her already bloodshot eyes. In fact, her whole face still felt puffy and tight. Once her arms were securely bound away from her body Sesshoumaru moved to her legs, harshly entwining the long, bare limbs tightly with the cold metal. It was difficult for Kagome to process exactly what his treatment was doing to her. On one side, she was furious that her feelings weren't considered at all. However, even if it was in his own archaic way, Sesshoumaru was protecting herself, and everyone else, from the threat Naraku posed. Both of those together caused her to be sad, and slowly Kagome felt herself sink deeper into a depressing darkness.

The taiyoukai stood up to stare down at the miko whose face was hidden behind tangled hair and a scent of upcoming tears. In the soft light of burning candles he could see her dejection. The young human woman was bound by what possessed her and the task in front of them both. To be honest, Sesshoumaru didn't know if she could do what needed to be done.

Breaking the silence, and his contemplation, her stomach growled demandingly. Fiery, blue eyes rose to catch his and with one look he knew she would not smile, nor beg, but a single tear did fall.

"I need to eat."

A soft lip curled up towards Kagome at her demand and, without acknowledging the statement, he turned and left the frail-looking miko alone in the cold room.

But, she wasn't completely alone…

.

Down the hall, Myoga sat staring into space, one hand thoughtfully rubbing his chin while two others tapped their fingers and the rest held him upright. It was a puzzle how Naraku had managed to return- one the old youkai was determined to figure out, but was interrupted by the ebbing of another's youki. Sesshoumaru had the strength and control to move silently, but a retainer's perception was superior to senses, and he could tell when his master was approaching more than most could sense when danger was near. In fact, Myoga figured, the taiyoukai's presence and inevitable danger seemed to be one in the same.

The flea was prepared not to flinch when the screen was slammed open, but was not ready for his master to slump undignified onto his zafu, placing his elbow upon the desk before Myoga.

"Milord?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent, but his posture subconsciously straightened under scrutiny, even if it was only from the old, family's servant. Their variance in station aside, Myoga knew the demon always gave serious consideration to his advice and was secretively grateful that he wasn't truly the last.

The last…

When his master's gaze stayed fixed upon a particularly uninteresting spot on the desk, Myoga decided to try again. "Milord? How is Kagome-sama?"

He responded instantly, his tone even but distain evident. "You foolishly give her your respect."

Big, round eyes shut calmly as he shook his small head. "I have never relinquished it." They shared a cold look before he continued, "I like to think my willing deference is not so easily swayed."

"Unlike your courage."

Myoga was taken aback by the insult and helplessly tried to argue its validity. "Sesshoumaru-sama! How could you? I am here, aren't I?"

The pause was heavy between them and the large room suddenly felt very, very empty. There was once a time when servants scurried around behind shut doors and smells of high quality oils and soaps mixed together with the constant maintenance of home and master. It was a time when his mother still lived and ruled as Lady of the West, gracefully walking the halls with an air of fragile dignity of someone born to rule and slowly breaking under the weight of a past injustice.

Losing her mate quietly destroyed her, especially living in the castle built for their mating. Though they were never close, Sesshoumaru was comfortable with the fact she passed before witnessing the destruction of their kind. She left her home before it truly became hollow.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru smoothly broke the silence. "You are here."

With an awkward feeling of the past breaking into their world once again, the old retainer fidgeted and was grateful for the opportunity to change the subject. "Milord, what are we going to do about Naraku?"

Slowly, Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes to the earnest servant and with an almost amused gleam shining, he raised one brow and asked, "We?" Myoga choked on his response, allowing the inu prince to continue. "Since when do you urgently seek a fight?"

"Of course I will not be fighting!" the flea quickly countered, jumping up and down nervously. "I will be needed to…uh… tend to the aftermath and… and…"

Sesshoumaru raised his hand, effectively quieting the excitable, yet cowardly, youkai. "I will only need you to tend to the priestess."

Myoga blinked, processing his request. "You shouldn't tease an old demon! My nerves are too frail."

"Hn."

Sitting back down on the cool wood of the low desk, he rubbed the back of his neck and repeated, "What will we do about Naraku?"

"It is not unlike a possession. However the miko's reiki is fighting Naraku's youki internally, so it has not become permanent."

Myoga nodded. "She's lucky he is only a hanyou."

"And he a fool for choosing a human with spiritual abilities."

Little hints and small pieces of evidence started to come together in their heads as Myoga vocalized the questions they were both thinking. "How is he so powerful without the Shikon no Tama?"

"He is not." His normally smooth voice took on more ice than usual as he had to admit out loud something positive about the onna bound in the other room. "She is." The flea's confusion was obvious, so Sesshoumaru explained, "Her abilities are both a hindrance and advantageous to the hanyou. By possessing her he obtains the power of the Shikon Miko, who once limited the power of the jewel within her body."

"Then why can she not contain Naraku?"

They were both silent as that question was left unanswered and set aside to ask Kagome herself.

"So," Myoga contemplatively asked. "How do we fight?"

"We do not." Another heavy silence filled the room as Myoga understood what his master's intentions were. "She must."

All six of his tiny shoulders slumped under the weight of the implications. "Why Kagome-sama? It is too big of a coincidence to be overlooked."

Minutes passed while they deliberated, Sesshoumaru ignoring the tiny youkai's pacing and verbal thinking process. After a few options were brought up and quickly dismissed, the important question was asked. "I have never seen a possession by youkai from one who is already dead, and long dead for that matter! How did Naraku even come back?"

The light from the candles seemed to respond to Sesshoumaru's clarity as everything fell into place. He stared past Myoga and off into space as he remembered the blade that the fool tried to fight him with, one with a power he had mastered ages ago. "The Meidou."

"Milord?"

The cool amber eyes once again focused on the servant. "He did not choose the miko, it was his only option. She was cut by the empty blade of Byakuya after it had absorbed my Meidou attack during the final battle."

Myoga now stood, tense from the solving puzzle and the meaning behind it. "That must have linked Naraku's youki with the Meidou. It's not Naraku, but… but…"

Sesshoumaru's voice finished Myoga's thought smoothly, hiding his annoyance to the trouble that certain woman always seemed to bring with her. "The sword."

And he had left it behind.

…

Kagome felt small and helpless chained to the wall in the unknown castle. The small part of her that was hopeful for Sesshoumaru's presence was quickly fading. At first she felt like she was no longer alone, that here was someone who could relate and prove that her past was all real, that she had a reason to hold on to those memories. She did once love and fight. She really did camp out under brilliant starry skies, nursed injured friends back to health, and once felt powerful and protected. It was real, but dealing with Sesshoumaru cruel treatment and indifference towards her personally just reminded her that it was gone. All. Gone.

Her jaw tightened as the tears quickly forming were fought against. In the dark room Kagome thought about her friends, her hanyou, and the lives of every demon she had befriended. Koga, the pack, Jeniji, Shippo…

Shippo… did she somehow help kill Shippo?

A harsh thundering crowded within her head when she felt her heart ache. With the first sob she found herself back in the blackness that resonated with an eerie laugh. The void consumed, causing her spirit to cave in under the pressure of absolute nothing. Kagome felt the panic tighten in her chest and a sharp pain pierce her temples as nausea crept into her stomach. She was about to scream, but it died quickly in her throat as she felt the sickening waves turn into literal crawling in her stomach as the room came into focus again. She was back in her body, but quickly wished she wasn't. The crawling raced up her throat, tickling her insides with hundreds of little flutters, crowding her esophagus and causing her to suppress a gag. After a dizzying moment she spit on the floor, without any other options, only to find it black and solid…

Then it moved…

And eight little legs carried it out under the shut shoji door.

The terror was sudden. Her body immediately chilled with the rush of adrenaline, causing the points of her fingers to tingle and her body to shake uncontrollably. Kagome wanted to scream, but the moment she open her mouth it filled with countless little bodies, crawling over her tongue and teeth as they fought their way out of her body and cascaded gracelessly to the floor. She thrashed, unable to cry out as the spiders relentlessly cascaded out from her burning throat. Her arms pulled tight against their restraints, burning her skin deeply, but she did not care. There was no way to stop it, and soon her floor was covered in thick spiders.

When her panic subsided to the first wave of her tears rolling down her cheeks Kagome felt relieved to be shoved into the darkness once again if only to escape the nightmare Naraku had just inflicted upon her.

Then the knowledge that he was once again controlling her body sickened her even more.

From the silence of his study Sesshoumaru had overheard the sobs and struggles of the human girl, even caught the putrid smell of her flesh burning against the chains, however the transition from her muffled cries to a low, evil laughter was so smooth Sesshoumaru didn't even realize the switch until the chuckles rolled through the empty castle, coating the environment with its malice.

Myoga felt his blood chill with the sound of Naraku's laughter, then flew off the table by the breeze of Sesshoumaru rushing to meet their enemy.

The taiyoukai crashed through the screen, sword drawn, and stared at the grinning, transformed deviant as the spider-covered walls crawled.

When she spoke, the rich voice poured out and echoed within the room, baiting Sesshoumaru. "You are quite the guard dog, protecting those that destroyed our kind."

"You delude yourself with self-importance. Youkai are not _your_ kind."

Kagome's hair started flowing out around her, untangling and smoothing out as it wrapped around her bare arms and climbed up the chains like crawling vines."Tsk tsk, Sesshoumaru. Do not take out your anger on me. Instead, focus it on those responsible for you being stuck alive and alone."

The taiyoukai stepped forward unhurriedly and sheathed Baksuiga, the swelling of his youki dying down as he stared intently at Naraku's red eyes peeking from the miko's face. As he approached, he saw them both there, entangled and personifying the chain of events that led to the youkai genocide.

"You _are_."

In a flash, Sesshoumaru fist came crashing down on Kagome's jaw, breaking it with a satisfying snap and rendering the demon unconscious. He watched as Naraku's youki immediately started to heal the fracture, but it would take days for the soreness and bruising to fade. Blood dripped from the slowly closing wound on her chin and Sesshoumaru scoffed without a hint of remorse for his actions.

A breathless Myoga leapt into the room as the taiyoukai straightened. His gaze alone silenced any protest the retainer might have offered. "Watch after her. I will return with the sword."

Right before the small flea's eyes, the inuyoukai disappeared, leaving only a trail of his light orb behind him.

…


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

A sickening swell in the pit of his stomach persisted as Sesshoumaru watched over Tokyo. The muted sun rose through the unnatural, smoggy clouds that coated the city below. It was overcrowded, unjust and detrimental with its span and splendor. They were proud of what they've done, but it was nothing more than a falsified forest of formed stone and steal. Humans no longer worked with the earth. They had chosen to exploit it.

Almost regrettably, the inu scented the air to begin his descent. It was not difficult to track down the sword's whereabouts. Even though the humans considered themselves mighty, everything of true power had disappeared, making the hunt for Naraku's sword that much easier. Within moments of his return to Tokyo, Sesshoumaru followed the aura of the sword and crashed through the side of a police building. The fake stone left dust in the air while cheap, white plastered walls crumbled easily and, to his annoyance, left a chalky residue under his claws.

Some ran from him as others raised odd metal weapons that were quickly rendered useless with a green flash of his ancient youki whip. Silently, he yearned for the time when killing a few pesky humans was nothing to think twice about and his fingers twitched with nostalgia.

Now, however, he had a duty to them which called for restraint. The thought of it tightened his stomach more.

After a few moments, amid the confusion and panic, the bladeless sword was safely tucked into his obi. Sesshoumaru approached the gaping hole from his entrance, but was stalled by a young, human male calling out as if half-expecting to see the taiyoukai. "Wait! Please!" the man begged with desperation thick in his voice. "Where's Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru stopped before leaping through the hole in the wall and turned slightly towards the man whose clothes were in tatters, hair cluttered with debris, and blood still stained various parts of his body. The dressing on his thigh was well done, but obviously a rush job, and he winced when trying to walk. One sniff told Sesshoumaru this human was with Kagome during the possession. Even more surprising was the evidence that this male had fought back against Naraku alone, which was unusually brave for a human.

Hojo had the respect to show fear, but at the same time the courage not cower away from the demon's gaze. "Please," he continued when the youkai did not leave right away. "Is she safe?"

He was barely worth the small attention given to him, but a nagging feeling of responsibility caused Sesshoumaru to consider him. The troublesome miko was under his care, but this man seemed to be genuinely concerned. So, with a dark whisper of his voice Sesshoumaru conceded to the small request. "She will be."

Leaving behind only his cryptic promise, the inuyoukai that stood invasively against the city landscape outside became a blur of armor and silk right before Hojo's eyes.

…

As the world slowly came into her awareness Kagome wasn't sure if it was the darkness or the pain that blinded her. The latter, however, was the only thing she was able to focus on. The miko's outstretched and chained hands slipped by her notice, as did the cool room biting against the exposed parts of her body. The skin around her jaw was tight as a dry, old scar that tingled as the cells slowly repaired themselves, but a mind-numbing throb radiated from the bone itself, pulsing the deep ache throughout her veins until even the tips of her fingers were afraid to move. She groaned in protest, but it only caused more discomfort.

The memories came back as she stayed motionless in the dancing light of intricate oil-lamps. Naraku's sword, the fighting, falling into self-blame and utter darkness of the possession itself, and eventually Sesshoumaru finding her was like a bad dream. She remembered that only yesterday, on her way to Hojo's, how she wished for part of her old life back. The future is where she belonged, but she had left her soul in a time of magic and jewel shards. Now that the past had caught up with her, Kagome could only regret the selfish desires that were carried in her heart.

She of all people should know the anguish that could come with an answered wish.

Her hot tears rolled past her eyes, irritating the aching bulge at her jaw, before she had even noticed she was crying.

"Kagome-sama?"

With a gasp, she stopped slipping into her own personal darkness. Her heart beat heavy, its thrumming clouding her ears, but the voice was unmistakable. "My-Myoga?"

"Hai." The old flea jumped within her view on the inner crook of her arm and the sensitive skin tickled with his light weight. It was prime placement for the youkai to sample her blood per routine, but she noticed he didn't even seem interested. Obviously the situation and her possession was more than enough reason to keep his harmless blood lust at bay, but it still felt like a rejection.

"Myoga," Kagome started to plea, turning towards him and resting the uninjured side of her jaw against the thin futon. "What is happening?"

The old youkai took a seat on her sore, restrained arm. It would seem insensitive, but since he was the only friend she had Kagome didn't think twice about it, especially after he began explaining. "As far as we can tell, it seems Naraku has possessed you, though the means of which are quite unique."

"No-no," she quickly interrupted him, instantly regretting shaking her head as well. "I mean… how are you here? How is Sesshoumaru? He's not exactly one to hide?"

"That…" Myoga started to reply before staring into space, "Is not an easy question to answer."

Her lip quivered. None of this was easy. "Why can't I know? Why… why is this happening? Why is he being so cold? Did I have something to do with the youkai?"

Myoga waved to arms around, trying to calm the frantic rate of her questions. "Kagome-sama, that is a lot at once, let us just…"

"No!" Instantly, she winced against the stabbing rush of pain caused by her ostentation, but the ache in her heart was more prominent. "Did I hurt you?"

After a deep sigh he looked into her glassy eyes filling with more tears and gave her a small smile. "You could not hurt a fly, let alone an old flea like me," he responded, patting with two hands comfort her. "However, it looks like you do have this special knack for disturbing spiders…"

With his childish wink that followed, Kagome's lips betrayed her. This was not the time for silly games or light-hearted conversation. That was probably why his friendly joke warmed her the way it did and she couldn't stop the shaky smile that spread from her dry lips- sore jaw be damned.

Myoga's own grin became genuine as it widened and with a grunt he pushed himself up to stand once again. "Let's get you fed, and maybe in a little more decent attire, then we can talk."

The robes were difficult to put on with her chained hands. Still, even with the added trouble of slicing and re-stitching each sleeve, they had managed. Her modesty kept the blush stained on her cheeks, yet the desire to feel less like a caged animal pushed the embarrassment aside as the small youkai struggled to pull on simple, cotton robes.

The food was simple, but greatly welcomed. The rice did not require much chewing and sat heavy in her stomach. Soon, it was accompanied by the soothing warmth of a basic broth that caused her shoulders to shiver and eyes to slide shut, holding on to the small moment of comfort.

"Better?" the youkai asked with an amused tone.

Kagome nodded after gulping a large amount from the bowl Myoga held to her lips. Giving him a small praise, she observed, "You are stronger than I thought."

Instead, he looked almost insulted. "I'm youkai!"

"Yeah," she averted her eyes, suddenly self-conscious about her view of him. "But, you know, I've never seen you…"

He interrupted with a sarcastic huff, the empty bowl now resting on her stomach behind him. "It is not the weight of things that keeps me from picking them up." His chest puffed out and six arms crossed over it, trying to look dignified as he confessed, "It is the balancing that makes it difficult."

Maybe it was because of the lack of dignity she had herself, or because of their previous rapport, but Kagome could not resist the temptation to tease him. "I thought it stemmed from laziness."

He was still for only a moment when his eyes bulged open, then flailed his little arms around defending, "I'm awake for only two days after centuries and am called 'lazy' by you and a 'coward' by Sesshoumaru-sama! The injustice!"

"Wait, what?" Her question fell on indignant, deaf ears.

"I am merely… smaller! And not as strong! And…"

Without the use of her hands Kagome's exhausted mind came up with only one solution to stop his ranting; she blew a strong puff of air that knocked him over.

"Oh, sorry… I just wanted to know what you meant by 'asleep for centuries'…"

Myoga sighed and remained still for a few moments before heaving himself to a seated position at the base of her sternum. She didn't have to strain too hard to look at him, but it was slightly awkward nonetheless. She wished she could sit up.

"Well," Myoga began, once again rubbing the back of his neck, "After… everything," he paused, gathering his memories and emotions so neither would get out of his control, "Sesshoumaru-sama returned to this place. I guess the Kami saw fit to keep him alive until he was useful again."

For a brief second, Kagome felt sympathy for the once taiyoukai. "All alone?"

The old flea just shrugged and continued. "Well, I followed, as a good retainer should, and fell into the hibernated state of the castle. This is a marvelous place, to be honest. High above the clouds and hidden from the view of humans unless taken here by a youkai, it was a mating gift to the Lady Mother from the Great Dog General himself. It's alive, or so it seems, and reacts to the Taisho bloodline. It was the perfect place to escape."

The silence stretched between them and Kagome felt the need to urge the conversation towards an answer he wasn't so willing to give up. "Myoga, please. What happened?"

He watched the dancing flame of a lamp close to the bed and remembered when the castle was brighter and noisier. He used to grumble, complaining that the shuffling of servants would keep him awake. Now, it was that quiet that disturbed him. He could sense Kagome's anxiety and resolved that if he didn't tell her, no one ever would. "What you have to remember, Kagome-sama, is that fear is harder to conquer than enemies.

"Inuyasha came back after the days you two were lost in the jewel. We were expecting him to be rash, loud, irrational, and… well, 'Inuyasha-like'. But he was calm and told us only that you were safe and where you belonged. Your friends missed you, but were happy for you as well."

Slow tears trickled out of her already puffy eyes. Though it hurt to miss her feudal family, finally knowing what happened was a gift she never thought she would receive.

"Edo was built up quickly enough and the villagers were proud of Inuyasha as their protector. The legend about the defeat traveled far and life seemed to be turning for the better. However, without Naraku's threat looming over other lower level youkai, they began to resurface and attack humans with vigor. The Shikon no Tama was gone, but in its wake lied mistrust and broken alliances. After many years of this humans started to plot against youkai of all levels and even the relationship between Inuyasha and Edo became strained. The fear of another being such as Naraku penetrated in the minds of all who remembered, and those who were not there only heard exaggerated tales about evil youkai. The hatred grew. One night, a long time after the monk and slayer had passed, the villagers planned to evict Inuyasha from the village…"

Kagome gasped, suddenly fearful of Myoga's next words. He only gave a small, reassuring smile and continued, "Inuyasha escaped, but never returned. It was a difficult time trying to decide which side to fight with. Most humans sought out the extermination of all demons, so there was cause to war against ningen. However, many youkai attacked even helpless villages, so protecting them seemed to be a noble path as well. The system deteriorated. Because of how quickly humans bred their numbers never seemed to dwindle, but the demon forces weakened considerably. Most were killed or purified on site, some were kept as slaves. It was a slow defeat, but in the end…" His voice became small as the story was finishing, until at the end it trailed off completely into a remorseful hush.

Long moments passed as they both sat in silence. It wasn't until her lungs protested that Kagome realized she was holding her breath. She knew whatever occurred had to be awful, but only two days before she hoped the non-existence of youkai could be explained in other ways; like interracial breeding or a decrease in natural energy or something… ANYTHING, but humans killing them off one by one. Her slow tears became tributes to the many fallen. It was then that she remembered it was all supposed to be her fault.

In alarm, Kagome sucked in a deep breath, straining her shoulders and strengthening the dulling throb in her jaw. Sucking her teeth, she winced against the pain and, selfishly, sought to change the subject. "Kami, what happened to my face?"

The steady form of Myoga fidgeted, his eyes seeking anywhere to land but back into the miko's gaze, and his words faltered. "Um, Sesshoumaru-sama, that is… Naraku had come back through you."

"And he hurt me!"

"Well, no… You see, Sesshoumaru-sama believed it would be best to, um, incapacitate Naraku's influence over you."

"… Incapacitate?" He could tell in her tone that Kagome was figuring it out.

"The situation called for him to, uh," subconsciously, Myoga stepped back away from the angry miko's face until running into the bowl, blocking off his escape. He gulped and finished, "Sesshoumaru-sama thought it wise to render the hanyou unconscious."

Kagome took only a moment to process what that meant. "He punched me?"

"Uh…"

"He _**punched**_ me!"

"Given the history between you two, that is actually pretty tame." Myoga's reasoned.

"I'm going to get him." She slumped, but kept her ire going. "If he tries that again I'll take back that arm of his."

Myoga began to smile, but instantly the mood within the castle shifted and instead he paled. Instead of asking why, Kagome only had to follow his stare towards the shoji door.

There stood Sesshoumaru, as commanding and deadly as ever, and in his left hand was the Bladeless Sword.

Kagome felt the darkness swirling in the pit of her gut, but had no idea if the reaction was for their benefit or a sign of more trouble to come.

...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Hey, Shippers, it's been a while.

…

Kagome paced the length of her cold, dim room. The chains that hung off her weak form dragged on the wood floors and set her teeth on edge, but remaining still only bothered her more. Sesshoumaru had returned a week ago, but he still had not said a word to her. The castle remained drafty and dark and Kagome started paying more attention to the way it made her feel throughout the day. If what Myoga said was true, and the building really did react to Sesshoumaru's bloodline, then she was sure his silence was in her best interest.

She wanted to distract herself, to think about anything except the fall of youkai and the dark being that sat in wait inside her. But, the room was bare and her mind betrayed her.

She thought about fresh air and open skies. She thought about jewel shards and ramen. She closed her eyes and reached for memories of dusty roads and handsy monks, then tragic siblings and the wild scent of untamed forests. Her fingers would ghost under her chin and recall the small fox child that took solace there so many times.

She thought about Inuyasha.

They were all dead now.

Instinctually, her hands clutched over her heart, but she fought against falling to her knees. She had brought back the jewel, but was it her reticence about the truth of the future that caused such a hurtful outcome? There were many times she had argued the fact that inaction against evil was the same as creating it, but isn't that exactly what she had done? According to Sesshoumaru, she had caused the end result? If what the taiyoukai said was true, was she truly the catalyst?

She could not stop her hot tears and lamented the purring sensation that swelled from her gut. So far he had remained mostly quiet, but Naraku was enjoying her torment.

Since Sesshoumaru had returned with the Meidou Hilt, Naraku had not resurfaced. But, he was nothing if not patient. He had always been egotistical, driven, and malicious, but no one could fault his ability to wait. At first Kagome was confused to why it made her uneasy that he did not appear. For a long week now he had remained deep in her spirit, untouchable and hiding. The threat was there, but the danger wasn't present, and she knew it was because of the sword. Naraku was probably working on a plan in the safety of her soul right now.

It made sense why it made her nervous for him to hide; when he didn't act, he was preparing something big.

Sometimes, late at night, when her uneasiness would refuse her sleep, Kagome would toss on her dusty futon and see Sesshoumaru silently regarding her. Any thought of his concern for her well-being never crossed her mind. In fact, she thought he was just waiting for an excuse to attack again. The first time she had tried calling out to him, but his golden gaze through the murky black of the unlit room disappeared. Kagome had two demon presences looming and neither were a comfort.

Myoga attended to most of her needs, though she was getting tired of simple broth and plain onigiri twice a day. It didn't seem right to complain, however, because even though the old flea spoke kindly to her, his eyes never stayed on her long. It was the nail on the coffin of her guilt. She wanted to know more, but did not want to drive him away. Even his tentative company was better than no company at all. Once, she had asked if Sesshoumaru had come up with a plan to drive Naraku out. He had only looked at her expectantly. Until then, she did not know they were waiting for her to fight back, and Kagome never felt more alone then when she realized no one was coming to bail her out this time.

For days now as she paced Kagome tried accessing her spiritual energy. She could feel it, just beneath the surface, swirling and crashing against a wall she couldn't break down. Naraku had to be suppressing it, and whenever she would mentally claw and attack his block, her stomach would turn. Kagome kept at it until she was too weak to put up a decent fight, but she never felt any progress.

"Kagome-sama?"

She spun and squinted to make out Myoga by the door. "Yes?"

"I do not mean to be rude, but what are you doing?"

Looking down at her shackled hands ruefully, Kagome sighed and resigned. "Nothing, apparently. I can't get to my reiki."

He tried to stop himself from taking a step back, but she had noticed his tension. "Why do you need it?"

"Well," she paused. It seemed obvious, but perhaps it was too simplistic. It was still the only idea she had. "Naraku has blocked it, and if he doesn't want me to have it, then that must mean I need it. I think he is afraid of it."

She waited for him to reply, but he stood silent. It was a full minute before the small voice spoke again. "Kagome-sama, I must tell this to Sesshoumaru-sama. Please, wait here."

It was rude, she knew, but Kagome could not stop the brow that lifted or the sarcastic tone in her voice. "Where else am I going to go?" She lifted her bound limbs for emphasis.

He had only nodded and disappeared down the hall. With a groan, her shoulders sagged and she resumed her aimless path around the room. The colors were muted with the low light, but still rich and deep. The blankets that Myoga had brought to her were old, but soft and clearly well made. The door to the bathroom was still in shatters next to the basin. She had seen Sesshoumaru angry plenty of times, but she had never seen him contain that anger. As cruel as he was, she started wondering why he was holding back, even if it was probably the only thing keeping her alive.

Her pacing stopped when she felt him approach. The heavy footfalls in the hallway were odd considering how graceful he could be, and her spine froze. When the door slid open his face was passive, but the castle around him brightened. Kagome looked at him, trying not to waver, and he reached across his body to grab the hilt of the bladeless katana.

Naraku struck out against her then. The recoiling pain that cramped every muscle in her body made it almost impossible for her to breathe. She didn't know if the reaction was out of Naraku's fear of the demon or of his own weapon, but Sesshoumaru was intrigued by the reaction. He took out Byakuya's single-use sword and held it out towards the cringing priestess.

"You will show yourself to your enemy."

Her muscles did not obey her wishes. They collected upon themselves, reducing her to a writhing wreck clinging to thin robes on the cold ground. "Sesshoumaru…" she begged through painful gasps of air. "Stop!"

He did not listen. "This blade brings you to this world. I will have pleasure in smiting you with it."

Her body twisted in unnatural ways. She felt her joints ache and muscle tear as Naraku fought against the restraints. The screams that curled out of her were twisted with the evil hanyou's own. No human could endure what Naraku encouraged and Sesshoumaru insisted.

Still, the taiyoukai did not yield.

"Do not delude yourself. You are no more safe in that priestess than you were in the first human you occupied, parasite."

Kagome's vision was blackening around the edges and she felt the deep voice resonate out for her own throat in a sinister chuckle. "You hold such little regard for your allies, Sesshoumaru."

The inu responded coldly and the castle creaked as the lights were expunged. "All my allies are dead."

He walked towards Kagome's distorted body, the sword rose in preparation to strike, and then Naraku tried to lash out.

But both demons' attacks were cut short when reiki abruptly enveloped her. Kagome felt the fang that grew from her jaw bite into her lip as Naraku snarled, but in the next moment he was hiding again and she could feel her muscles loosen.

Kagome lay on the floor, panting. She fought against the tears that streamed down her face and tried to think about anything other than the pain. Nothing worked. Slowly, she turned her head towards what she thought would be an empty space, but Sesshoumaru still stood over her with the audacity to look impatient.

"Miko, we will continue this until you banish Naraku."

"Wha-" she tried to argue, but her throat was so dry. She licked her lips, cringing at the metallic taste of blood, and tried again. "I don't understand."

"Your purity, can you access it now?"

Straining, she shook her head. "I can't right now… I'm… I can't even move."

His brow lowered and he cursed her under his breath. Kagome could only make out the words 'weak' and 'typical'.

"Sesshoumaru," she began to reason, "there has to be a better way to draw it out. Some way that doesn't involve Naraku almost killing me."

He remained silent, staring down at her as if considering whether to step on a bug or not. Stifling a sob, she turned her head away again. God, she missed Inuyasha.

"Myoga," Sesshoumaru ordered, but she wasn't really paying attention to his words. "Tend to the miko."

He must have walked out, leaving her there without any more regard. The flea began to fuss over her, begging her to attempt to get up and onto her bed, but she slipped into a troubled sleep instead and dreamt of the boring life she ignorantly disregarded only a short time ago.

.

Two mornings later, Sesshoumaru was kneeling at Kagome's bedside, trying to ignore her strained grunts and breathless panting.

"You are not trying hard enough."

She relaxed her body and seriously considered spitting in his face. "Of course I am," she bit out through her teeth. "Maybe if I could move more…"

"No." He didn't even look at her when he crushed her spirit. "For this, it is better that you are fully restrained."

Kagome's shoulders ached against the chains that held her arms out to the side. Exasperated, her head laid against the futon, her body begging for a respite, but her youkai handler had other ideas.

"Again."

She tried to growl, unimpressively, but she didn't argue. Once more, Kagome concentrated and tried to break down the barrier Naraku had establish over her, desperately seeking out her reiki that seemed to be the key in evicting that cocky, body-jumping, son of a bitch. Her strains shifted into tense groans, then she curled up as much as the restraints would allow as she continued fighting. She was so close. She could feel her powers responding as they begged for her to succeed- to be stronger. Although it was all in her mind, Kagome felt like she could just reach out and touch it…

Then Naraku chuckled within her subconscious and she retreated, starved for energy.

She relaxed against the bed again and tried to catch her breath. Sesshoumaru snorted, unamused with her progress, and her eyes slid towards him. "This isn't easy, you know."

He shrugged. "The difficulty of the task means nothing to me, just the success."

Yeah, spitting in his face would be extremely cathartic. "Why are you even here, Sesshoumaru? This is technically helping humans, you know."

His glare that could level armies settled darkly on her. "I do not have to answer to you."

"Then why am I here? Why are you doing this?"

"So I may destroy what possesses you. Regrettably, to kill you would not cause Naraku to perish, or I would have done so immediately."

She believed him and her voice became meek. "Why do this at all? This is helping humans…"

The long stretched silence made her uneasy, but she was never one to back down easily. "What happened, Sesshoumaru?" She didn't need to elaborate.

"YOU happened," he finally responded. "And in your wake you left the deteriorating fate of my race."

She didn't want to believe it. "If I never came back to the feudal era, Naraku wouldn't have been defeated."

Sesshoumaru's lip curled slightly. He was enjoying her anguish. "Oh, but he is still alive- in you. So do your duty and rid his soul from this world, priestess." Her title was as sickly as the poison from his claws, and his tone seemed to burn at her as well. Again, he cursed at her under his breath as an afterthought. "Useless species."

In her frustration, she defended herself, forgetting the fact that she didn't have a defendable position in the argument at all. "It had to be this way! If humans didn't thrive, then I wouldn't have been born, then…"

"Then you would have never fallen through the well?" he interrupted, and victory lit up his gaze as he baited her more. "Then the Shikon no Tama would have never returned? I hear it was you who even shattered it, littering the malice and spreading your failures across all of Japan. You aided Naraku's quest and rise to power, helped in the death of thousands, and destroyed the lives of countless others." His smirk grew. "Do you really find your own existence to be worth genocide?"

"But… I…" Kagome was faltering. Is this how history remembered her? Shippo's dad died because of the shards. If she never went through the well in the first place, would he ever have been orphaned? She gasped when she thought about Sango. The slayer's family was torn apart and murdered by one of their own because of Naraku and the power of the shards he possessed. Kouga's tribe was slain by Kagura. Could he have been spared losing so much if Kagome had remained in her own time? And poor Miroku…

_Wait… _

"No…" her retort started soft, but passionate resolution flared with each word she spoke. "If I never went back, then Inuyasha would have forever been sealed… "

Sesshoumaru's arrogant demeanor loosened and Kagome continued. "Tetsuiaga would never have been found if I didn't release him. Kikyou would have never found peace. Miroku's line would have forever been cursed…" A thought hit her, and she gasped. "Rin!"

The taiyoukai growled threateningly, but she was too impassioned with the chance of redemption to notice. "If you never got in that fight with Inuyasha that Tensaiga protected you from, you would have never met Rin, then Tensaiga would have never been fully yours. You would have never excelled past your father!"

"Miko-"

"_NO!_ The jewel would still exist, and there would be evil in this era anyway!"

"You will keep your tongue, woman," he snarled. His eyes were red now, but it only heated Kagome more.

"I did my duty!" She might have brought the Shikon back, but she brought it back to when it needed to be. The aftermath was tragic, but the possibilities of what could have been were even worse. "You had all the tools you needed, what happened?"

He growled in warning and the castle hummed dangerously with him, but she did not falter, even when the chains burned at her skin when she tried to sit up.

"The power and responsibility were not mine, they were yours!"

He stood over her, his claws extending. "**I said**-"

"I didn't fail, Sesshoumaru," Kagome accused. "You did!"

…


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

Sesshoumaru stood on the verge of transforming into his true form and growled so low it shook her bones. Kagome's anger did not falter, but a panic crept its way up her spine. There was only one other time she had seen him like this, and she knew he could tear into her without a second thought. His control was wavering, his breathing was ragged, but within the next inexplicable moment his youki had abruptly calmed. That is when Kagome truly started to fear him. The cold regard in his amber eyes and the haughty lift of his chin was more dangerous than any anger he had ever shown. The emotional outbursts at least denoted a soul. He now looked at her without any hint of conscious whatsoever.

However, without explanation, he loosened her chains enough to for her walk the room and quickly stormed out. Stars began to dance in her eyes before Kagome realized she had been holding her breath.

She thought he would hit her, or possibly even kill her. What she did not expect, however, was his restraint.

The next few days stretched agonizingly long. Myoga still assisted in the small ways he could, but even the flea had become reserved. Naraku had yet to make his presence known again, Sesshoumaru had not been seen, and Kagome rarely said a word. It would have been completely silent if not for the fluctuations of the castle. At times, the oil lanterns would spark or the floor would creek and moan. The walls would fell more oppressive and the ceilings would appear higher than they were. They were all subtle signs of a cacophony within and made her feel lost. Some deep part of her awareness believed that if the building had a voice it would scream. Myoga had said it responded to Sesshoumaru's bloodline, but only now did she fully understand. Its emotions ebbed and howled and broke Kagome's heart. He was the only one left and the castle would die with him. No wonder the place felt so lonely.

She relived their argument countless times and each pass heated her blood, but it did not conjure the same hatred for the taiyoukai. Although his attempt to pin the blame on her left a bad taste in her mouth, her realization that Sesshoumaru had somehow failed at protecting his race sparked pity instead. Now, she did not know if he was avoiding her because of his pride or because of his guilt. She was so torn between feeling sympathy and despise for the demon lord that she honestly did not know what to think about him anymore.

The shoji door slid open, awakening Kagome from a deep sleep that had been denied her for days, and when she turned towards the threshold she froze. It was not Myoga precariously balancing her morning meal, but Sesshoumaru, gripping the tray tight as he took measured steps towards her. A chill seized her and, reading her response, he stopped and glared.

"You would have been dead already," his calm voice menacingly reasoned.

Fear had always made her bold. "Maybe you just like to see me squirm."

His brow furrowed before he continued closer. "Can you move?"

"Why?" she asked in defense, or perhaps it was defiance.

To answer, he knelt down to set the tray on the futon. She looked to the predictable meal then back to Sesshoumaru, who remained statuesque at the bed's edge but with a twisted expression on his face. She got the distinct impression he wanted to roll his eyes at her. It did nothing for her distraught nerves.

Warily, she lifted up and reached for the tray to drag it across the small distance between them so she could keep out of his arm's reach. He clicked his tongue and she narrowed her eyes.

"You have terrible bedside manner," she mocked, taking a bite of the bland food.

"You are unjustifiably obstinate."

Kagome fought against spitting her rice at him. He seemed to trigger that reaction from her. "Unjustified!?"

He raised his sights to her from lowered brows. "Would you rather I give you reason for your behavior?"

The threat was clear, but her ire for the clueless demon ignored it. "I would rather have an answer."

His voice grew darker. "For what?"

With a thick swallow and a deep breath, Kagome pushed the boundaries. "What happened to the youkai?"

His eyes flitted away from her and she stilled. If there was a time for him to lash out, this would be it. She idly wondered what it would be this time, but kept her eyes on his face out of concern rather than curiosity.

Instead, he surprised her with his defeated admission. "Inaction," was all he replied with.

Was that… guilt in his voice?

The background noise of the castle's faint groaning silenced, and the empty space it left between them echoed in her ears. The long moment stretched awkwardly before he rose and left without another word.

.

Several days prior, once Sesshoumaru had left the impassioned priestess alone with her accusation still heavy in the air, he marched outside to fly down into the ningen empire. He wished to crumble every last stone, to squeeze the life out of every human until his arms gave out, and to leave the ruins behind without hope of ever rebuilding. His footsteps resonated down the long walkway that extended from the front entrance and the surrounding clouds parted for his decent. The pain from his tightly clenched fists went unnoticed. He barely recognized the sound of his teeth grinding together as a continuous growl rumbled deep in his chest. It would be so easy. Naraku was right; there was nothing to challenge him, not anymore.

It was at this thought, as he stood at the precipice and looked down, that his body finally became lax with dejection. There would be no reward for his efforts. Defeating humans would be simple, but they were not his enemy anymore. There were neither rivals nor cause and his anger would go unanswered for eternity. It was the same philosophy that had stayed his hand three centuries ago. Absentmindedly, Sesshoumaru wondered if similar thoughts passed through his mother's mind as she stood on this exact spot before she decided to fall. Was her loss this complete? He was curious, not for the first time, if losing one's heart could outweigh losing one's significance.

He sighed and stepped away from the edge.

It was a truth he had understood long ago, but his pride had refused to acknowledge it. He had failed his race by acting too late. The monotonous and continuous complaints from those who sought his assistance had lulled him into bored complacency. There were always skirmishes. Battle between humans and demons had been occurring since they were able to wave pitchforks in their general direction. But, Sesshoumaru had reasoned that with the danger of Naraku neutralized, there was no bigger need that required his services. If a threat that large was finally out of the picture, other youkai could take care of their petty problems on their own.

His arrogance proved to be the biggest weapon against his own kind.

The true weight of the threat did not come to his attention before it was critical. Years before, he had ignored the rumor that his half-brother was driven out of his village, but then the day came when he was handed a report detailing his death. The hanyou had become comfortable around holy people since the destruction of the Shikon no Tama, as the story of his involvement generally endeared him to them. A particular group took advantage of his eased defenses. On a new moon night they overpowered Inuyasha and purified the demon blood from his body, leaving behind an empty human shell and no trace of his father's fang. The dishonorable death had finally spurred Sesshoumaru to action.

Gathering forces had been difficult with the depleted population. His alliances were all but shattered from the chaos of the human uprising. Even as he went forward and fought against the future, Sesshoumaru knew it was already too late. On the battle field of the youkai's race last stand, he witnessed countless of his kin slaughtered by the bones of their brothers and disappear into ash as waves of pure light cascaded upon them. Never knowing true defeat before, it was a shock when he recognized so readily. He did not retreat, but the reality of the dire situation crushed his resolve and he withdrew to the only refuge he knew.

It was easy to blame Kagome.

If she had never traveled to the Feudal Era, then the responsibility would have never been his. Sesshoumaru convinced himself that the original keeper, Kikyo, had taken the appropriate action to rid the world of the Shikon no Tama. When Kagome appeared with the cursed jewel and a recycled soul, it went against the true miko's wish. Naraku's power escalated and he even managed to ensnare Sesshoumaru with his devious plans. Any shaky peace that existed was destroyed with the return and shattering of the Shikon. Within that one year, everything had changed. In the end, after Naraku was finally defeated and the jewel was wished away, Kagome disappeared- never to return.

That should have been the end, but he had underestimated the spider's influence. The fear he had caused festered until the hatred between the races was infectious. The rest was not history. It never even made it to legend.

Every piece of him except his body had almost perished in that final battle and the most devastating insult was the death of Tensaiga. Bakusaiga's youki streaked the sky, but Sesshoumaru had paid more attention to reviving his comrades. The long arcs of the heavenly blade's swing lit up the battlefield in an attempt to regain potency for the fight. Of course, its power could only be used once. Some of the revived demons remained on the ground, welcoming a permanent death, and the warriors who went back into battle only delayed the inevitable. They kept falling, more and more could no longer get up, and Tensaiga died when Sesshoumaru's heart gave out.

Afterwards, as he remained alone in the floating shiro, visions of sleep and time passing plagued him. He believed it to be a form of depression at first, but as the persuasions increased fought them off. Sesshoumaru was not exactly sure why he tried so hard to stay alive, but it was another battle he was trailing and day after day his muscles relaxed more. It became obvious he was losing control of his body. Perhaps, this was only natural. The more lethargic he became the more he believed that this was what it was to grow old and to die slowly. One day he leaned against a wall to catch his breath and never moved away. He feel into sleep realizing that the Kami themselves must be sheltering him, because right before he passed out clarity hit. He was to be preserved, penalized, and his penance for failing his own kind would be to one day defend the human race.

He was awakened, that time was now, and he would have to ensure Naraku did not destroy the ningen in order to finally find peace.

.

Myoga witnessed his lord's dilemma on the borders of the floating castle after Kagome's declaration. He knew what had to be crossing the taiyoukai's mind, but could not imagine the weight of the guilt that rested upon his shoulders. From his quiet perch, he silently begged Sesshoumaru not to leap, more for the sake of his master's honor than for the lives that would be forfeit below.

The centuries after the youkai finally dwindled away had been tough to bear. He returned to his master and explained Kagome's story, but the inu had somehow fallen into the hibernated state of the fortress shortly after. Myoga was left scouring the lands to hunt for more of his kind. Any he found were weak. Most he was seeking had perished in a bloody manner. Toutosai had worn himself to death struggling to produce substantial weapons, but the lack of natural youki his endeavors were in vain and he burned in the fires of his home. The small fox child that had traveled with Inuyasha had gone missing, but Myoga did not bother to search. Kitsune were skilled tricksters, but frail, and their lineages were one of the first to completely perish. He could only assume the worst for the fire neko. The flea was grateful the slayer and her monk husband never had to witness what became of their demon family.

But he did. He was the only one who remained to acknowledge the tragedy that had befallen so many brave and honorable beings. If he had not witnessed the destructive power of hate so many times, Myoga might have felt it himself. However, he was too old, too troubled, and too tired to twist his sorrow into anything else other than what it was; contrition.

He, too, had blamed the Shikon's reappearance, and even knew the nature of Kagome's travel through time. He was aware of the lack of youkai, but merely believed them to flock away from areas as heavily populated as Inuyasha had claimed the futuristic miko's era to be. The brief moment he had below once Naraku had reemerged was all the proof he needed to assert his foolishness. There was nothing below and he was too late to warn the one demon who could have done anything about it. When Sesshoumaru had brought the full blame down on Kagome, Myoga had been conflicted in his respect towards the priestess. But once she had flung the claim back with her clear, concise reasoning, the retainer awoke to the reality of his lord's failings.

Now, he needed to decide where his allegiance would lie, because he was unsure he could still serve a demon that had been too idle to stop what had happened and too arrogant to acknowledge his own faults until they were thrown in his face. Pride was a natural trait of leaders, but too many times it had proved to be an imprudent quality.

That morning, he did not question when Sesshoumaru had insisted on bringing Kagome her morning meal, but once the taiyoukai had left the small demon took his place by her side.

They were quiet as she ate, offering him only a small smile as her mind was occupied in whatever conversation she had just experienced with the inuyoukai. Myoga looked her over and, not for the first time, marveled at how unimposing she was. If one did not know her personally, they would not believe her story. She had endured much and suffered more than her fair share, but the extraneous circumstances the ill-fated girl had always found herself in never deterred her. She had never ignored what needed to be done, and was gracious enough to do it with a smile. Kagome faced down challenges and never turned her back on someone who needed her. Such compassion was scarce, and rarer still was the genuine nature of her actions. It was unfair what fate asked of her.

"Were you ever given thanks for your duty?" he asked gently.

His question had thrown her off guard, but after a moment she sighed and reasoned, "I thought duty meant to do what was necessary without expecting appreciation?"

He returned her lop-sided grin. "You are too young to be so mature. I envy the strength of your heart."

She snorted, and her sardonic reaction only endeared him to her more.

"It is my fault," she suddenly declared, so quiet and resigned Myoga wasn't sure he heard her correctly, and his questioning look must have expressed this because she continued. "Not the youkai, though I understand my part in it. I mean with Naraku." Kagome sighed and the flea leaned forward. "I wanted…" her voice cracked. "I wanted… something. Obviously, I didn't think it would be this, but ever since I came back I have never felt so alone."

"What do you mean, Kagome-sama?"

The girl held out her hand and he jumped to it, wanting to offer the mediocre comfort, as she explained. "There is no adventure in my time. No quest. The problems of my era are so tedious in comparison. I know I shouldn't demean them, but I can't focus here. The life I had there, with Inuyasha and you and everybody… that was home. I wished for a part of my life back." She hung her head. "And I guess it came true. I, of all people, should know the evil of a wish come true."

The old demon remained silent, because there was no way to respond to such claims without sounding condescending. Instead, three of his hands rubbed small, soothing circles on her palm and she lifted her head, once again giving him a small grin.

"Sesshoumaru will fix this, won't he?"

Myoga paused before answering. His faith in his lord was frayed. "What makes you think he can?"

Kagome blinked several times as she stared into his big, bug eyes. Fidgeting, he tried to look away, knowing she could read his inconstant thoughts.

"He needs you now, Myoga-jiichan."

Sighing, he replied, "Sesshoumaru-sama has never required anyone."

Her smile was so teasing she suddenly looked like the teenage girl he had once knew. "That's all the more reason to be there when he realizes how stupid he really is."

The small chuckle she elicited brightened his mood somewhat.

"Myoga," Kagome prodded with a more serious tone. "He is guilty."

His shoulders hunched as his solemn tone finally admitted the difficult truth about his lord. "I know he is, Kagome-sama."

She shook her head and his brow rose. "No, I mean he _feels_ guilty. I know he has made mistakes, but remorse doesn't afflict the self-aggrandized. He might not be benevolent, but I think he really feels shamed, and not even for his own sake. It isn't fair to ask of you, but you are the only one left to be here for him."

Myoga's gaze drifted into space. Sesshoumaru's line has never been known for their good choices. They had always been almost unmatched in battle, superior in power, but tragic in their logic. It was a massive mistake, but one that possibly any other demon would have made, and how could Sesshoumaru have known what the future would hold? She was requesting him to be as strong as she was, and that really wasn't too much to ask. "Thank you, Kagome-sama."

She beamed and Myoga's smile crinkled his old eyes, so he didn't see the change in hers until his body was pinched mercilessly between her burning fingers.

The thick, dark voice spilled from her throat unnaturally. Myoga struggled in the hold, but could feel the burning of the hanyou's aura crush him. "My, my," he ridiculed. "The mighty Sesshoumaru _has_ fallen if fleas now infest his halls."

The pressure increased against his tiny frame, yet it was the miasma that Naraku pumped into his body that choked him. He wanted to do something to assail the guilt Kagome would feel over his death, or show his master that his faith in him was restored, but there was no time. The flea heard a crash and a deathly growl from the room's entrance as Sesshoumaru barreled into the room, but in the next moment the pain blinded him and he was gone.

Sesshoumaru was feral. He moved so fast that his form streaked in the darkened room. His claws gripped around Kagome's neck and slammed her body against the stone wall harshly. Naraku had only laughed and lifted his fingers into the taiyoukai's view. They were covered in soot, and it only took a second for him to realize it was the ashy remains of his most loyal retainer and last friend. Again, he slammed her tiny frame against the unforgiving stone and his grip on her neck tightened, but somehow the spider still had enough air to mock him with his sniggers. Hot blood began to coat the tips of his fingers and he watched as Naraku wiped what remained of the old flea on the cotton robe Kagome wore.

"I always hated the feeling of remains stuck under my nails." Her dry lips crooked into a wry grin and her red eyes widened with glee. The sorrow racked him and Sesshoumaru roared until it was joined with Kagome's screams. The girl, still clutched in his grip, was frantic. She kicked and sobbed and stared undeterred at her dirty hand. Sesshoumaru positioned the priestess on the bed and held her shoulders down, reigning in his own reaction to ensure she didn't kill herself with her desperate flailing, though he was sure the gold of his eyes were still buried by his furious crimson and that his youki was searing the air. She appeared torn between wanting to rip the soiled robe off and clutching it to her heart. Her screams did not diminish and her chest heaved with the lack of oxygen. Her shaky fingers were still black with ash and she could not tear her eyes away. Sesshoumaru grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head, then used the rest of his weight to keep her secure on the futon.

She struggled against him and called out Myoga's name as he tried to settle her down. "Naraku is attempting to taint your soul."

She moaned, piercing his ear, before screaming in a high pitched declaration, "Well, it's working!"

"Do not despair," he grunted and she wriggled uselessly beneath him. "We need your purity."

The fight in her body had finally seized, but all her energy went into the spite in her voice. "Oh, is that all I am here for? Is my well being not in question at all?" Somehow, her cries raised an octave. "Was Myoga's!?"

"Do **_not_**-" He growled, but bit his tongue to keep his control. "You will calm yourself."

"Sesshoumaru," he could tell at that point that the pains of her body could not compare to the pain of her heart. Instead of falling completely into anguish, the heat in her gaze refused to be extinguished by unrelenting tears. "I mean this in the most sincere and least literal way possible; Bite me."

…

A/N: Ugh, I didn't want to, but I was typing and it just happened and now I am sad about Myoga.

Thanks for reading/reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

A/N: Fair warning, Rin's honor does not really survive this one. It is a semi-dark story, what can I say?

…

Kagome was now under constant watch and was only left alone when Sesshoumaru had to prepare meals. Under any other circumstance she would have thought the idea of him cooking humorous, but the broth was always too salty, the rice never cooked enough, and she missed the conversations she would have with old youkai as she ate.

The days that past since Myoga's death were dark, conflicted, and embarrassing. Naraku, in his sadistic fashion, had not sent Kagome into the endless void she usually found herself in when he took over. Instead, she had seen and felt the entire thing. The remnant feeling of the flea's small body giving out between her fingers remained and, without realizing it, Kagome would wipe her hand on her thin robe in foolish attempts to make it all go away. Looking back, the developing technique was most likely why Naraku had laid in wait for so long. If he could force her to witness what he did while possessing her, he could possibly spy on Sesshoumaru and herself as he hid deep in her soul. She could feel him, just beneath the surface, toying with her emotions. She was mindful he endeavored to taint her, but it did not make it easier for her to fight against it. If she had been stronger the bastard spider would have never taken control in the first place. The guilt alone was enough to hinder her purity.

Sesshoumaru diligently knelt by her bedside for hours on end. They sat in an unpleasant quiet, not acknowledging the loss they both shared and the centuries of tortured history between them. Adding to the awkwardness was the personal care she was dependant on him for. He was not rough when he helped her bathe or dress, but his indifference to her mortification still felt brutally oppressing. The tension was thick between them and the only break she could grasp was to discuss Myoga's passing.

She took her attention away from hunting imaginary pictures in the knots and grains of the wood floors and scratched at the silence. "Do you think we can light some incense and say a few words?"

One silver brow lifted and his eyes lazily opened.

Hers narrowed. "For Myoga. You know, as a sort of memorial service."

With a pompous sniff, Sesshoumaru relaxed his expression and disregarded her wishes. "A trite human sentiment."

As was becoming a habit, her molars ground together. "Is it so wrong to want to remember those you care about?" Kagome could feel the irritation lacing through her question, but she didn't care. She could not understand how he could be so cold towards someone who had been his last true companion.

"If that is so," his deep voice crowded the small distance between them, "then what use are words?"

She felt provoked and the annoyance made her condescending. "Oh yeah, so what do youkai do?" It only took a moment for Kagome to realize the folly of her statement and she blushed, ashamed. No matter what the tradition was, there was no one to pass it on to anymore.

He caught her slip, but did not guilt her with it. "In demon culture, it is common to take the fallen's responsibilities as your own."

"…Oh." She cleared her dry throat before pushing the issue. "If that is so, then what was Myoga responsible for?"

Sesshoumaru directed a pointed look her way that was all the answer she needed.

She understood instantly and felt more like an affliction than a once cherished person. The youkai way was logical for creatures that lived off the land, but she had witnessed several settled and stable demon areas before. "Sentiment has to stretch farther than that. Your father's grave seemed sacred."

The taiyoukai blinked slowly, regarding her, and she saw hesitation in his gaze. He was still rigid, but was more yielding, and her curiosity for his motives grew. There was a reason he had collected her in the beginning of her possession and she doubted it was because of a grudge against Naraku. His look shifted past her, into space, into memories, and she felt the small hairs on her neck lift in anticipation of his answer.

"His tomb," Sesshoumaru explained, "was to serve the same purpose. It safeguarded Tetsusaiga; a tool for protecting his son, since he could not trust the demon who was to take on his obligations upon his death."

Her gut told her not to ask, but her mind was too wound up in the mystery that was her only link to the past. "Who was that?"

His eyes focused again on her, but they were softer. She nodded, aware he meant himself, and looked away uncomfortably. Silence overtook the room and Kagome thought about the burdens Sesshoumaru felt were his duty. In fact, she was surprised with his cold nature that he found himself responsible for so much. Perhaps it was exactly his demeanor that caused him the numerous liabilities. If he were more open, more forgiving, and more attentive, the encumbrances he carried for the ones who have passed on would have been fulfilled before they had died.

Then, she remembered his reason for the fall of youkai. _"Inaction,"_ he had said. Her breathe caught. Again, he had meant himself. Tentatively, she looked back over his way and noticed more about him than he possibly wanted her too. His posture was regal, but the stiffness set in his form was not from composure. He kept himself taut so he would not shatter. If youkai took on the responsibilities of those who had fallen, then Sesshoumaru felt answerable for the entirety of his own race. How does one atone for that? What could possibly be a grand enough gesture? The answer broke Kagome's heart. That was why he was protecting mankind now. Honor had tied him down to fight for the descendants of those who destroyed his heritage. Of course, she could not know that it was more than Sesshoumaru who held him accountable, but she still pitied his situation. A lump formed in her throat, and Kagome had to look away before her tears started.

.

While Kagome slept, Naraku whispered dark things to her watchdog. He was masterful in manipulation and emotional tactics. The parasitic hanyou kept her body awake to keep her weak and festered the hate Sesshoumaru held for him and, mostly, for himself.

"How are you able to even able to move under the weight of all your guilt?" the possessor lured. The taiyoukai could hear the chains rattle lightly when Naraku shifted his way, but kept his eyes and mouth closed.

"You are keeping this pretty little human chained up rather tight." Sesshoumaru tried to not associate the twisted, sick words of Naraku with the priestess, but it was always her soft voice he spoke with. "Did the doggie get a new toy?"

The words ghosted through the darkness and made the room feel soiled. "That flea wasn't a friend of yours, was he? Perhaps I should have left enough behind for you to use Tensaiga." Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched. "Though," the villain prodded, "even I can tell how limp and lifeless that useless sword is at your side."

The castle darkened and the pitch black swallowed the room. Naraku laughed, but with Kagome's nostalgic, girlish giggle the sent the inu centuries back, before all was lost. He bit his tongue to keep from acknowledging the hanyou's taunts.

"Do you regret not being the one to kill Inuyasha?" he asked keenly with a coy, victorious tilt in the priestess's voice.

Sesshoumaru never told Kagome what was said during the night.

Kagome, in turn, didn't let on that she heard everything in her dreams, anyways.

They both thought it would protect the other in some way if they did not have to face it. However, her depression grew and the discontent swelled in the demon's heart.

Tonight, Naraku was being particularly jovial. "You have inherited your father's dirty little habit of collecting humans. What was the name of that stray mutt you had picked up back when you actually meant something? Rin, wasn't it?"

Sesshoumaru's glare pierced into her, but it did not deter the spider. "Yes, little Rin-chan. Tell me, how far did your love for the human go?"

The taiyoukai's steady breaths were becoming uneven.

"How deep was Rin's devotion for you?"

He felt his claw dig into his palm as he resisted punishing the filth for daring to speak her name.

"She had doted on you to the point of infatuation. Did she make you happy?"

Youki flared in the inu's eyes.

"Did she make you forget about the cruel being you really are?"

His shoulders shook against his will.

Naraku leaned in closer and grinned, revealing gleaming white, blunt teeth, as the silky and perverse voice slid past her chapped lips. "I remember human flesh tasting rather sweet, but I had never… savored one before. Did she keep your bed warm at night? Did she think you were playing a game when you touched her?" He chuckled. "Did you make anything else stretch as wide as her smile?"

Incensed, Sesshoumaru backhanded her soft, dimpled cheek and could no longer hold back his growl. His lips tingled with the poison that dripped off his lengthened fangs and his joints popped as he restrained himself. Mercifully, Naraku's crooked grin distorted as they felt Kagome's spiritual powers rise between them. The hanyou growled back at the inu before the animalistic noise converted into the miko's screaming, though it was not out of pain.

"_Shut up_! Shut the hell up you _twisted_ son of a **bitch**!" Frustrated tears ran down her reddened face and her breathing was stressed from the exertion of reigning Naraku back. She panted, trying to force her body to relax, and avoided looking the taiyoukai's way. The sick things he had said to him, that he used her to say to him, were unforgivable and Kagome would never forget the way they tarnished her tongue or how they affected Sesshoumaru. Her stomach convulsed and she had never felt so polluted.

After a discomfited moment, the demon asked, "How?"

He would not ask if she was alright, because neither of them were, and she was thankful for it. She nodded to acknowledge his statement, caught her breath, and answered, "He was too preoccupied with you and let his guard down. I was able to reach my reiki, but just barely."

It felt cold to her side, and when the miko finally gathered the courage to peek over she discovered she was alone. Her heart skipped, but footfalls echoed closer from down the hall. He walked in calmly with a steaming basin of water and cotton wrappings. Kagome wanted to protest. He was not known for his patience, and after the control he let slip that allowed her to gain some, she could not understand how he could move past his anger so readily. Flinching, she shook her head 'no', but he had only rolled his eyes and grabbed at her arms. He dressed her wounds from the chains Naraku deliberately injured her with nightly and she tried to help, but her body felt like lead.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she winced as the cotton wrapped around her abused skin. "You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"There is no one besides me."

The embarrassment swelled and she tried to hide behind her bangs. "But…"

"I will not deny my duty again," he interjected.

Kagome remembered her final conversation with Myoga. Even before she had realized the depths of the inuyoukai's burden, she knew he could not handle it alone, but even the retainer could no longer stand by his side. He was breaking, and the longer she stayed possessed the more Sesshoumaru believed he was failing. She could not do her duty alone, either, so she decided to be the one to reach out to him. "I am glad you are here with me." His puzzled look was justified. "I mean, you could be nicer," she teased in an attempt to build their camaraderie. "But then you wouldn't be Sesshoumaru."

The long, uncomfortable look he gave her would not relent, but the sincerity in his gaze held her fast. "I vow you will survive this."

A breath escaped her lungs. She could not recall the last time someone offered her hope. It was appreciated, but Kagome knew better. "No, don't do that." Somehow, her eyes were still smiling, and it outwardly affected Sesshoumaru's notice of her. Her resolve was so genuine it was tragic. "Just promise me Naraku won't."

For a moment, he could hardly believe she was the adolescent brat who shot arrows at him, gallingly, and naively clung to his half brother. Then again, she had always been loyal and stronger for the sake of others. Her disposition waned, but her essence remained true, and Sesshoumaru doubted any other could withstand these trials with as much grace. He nodded in his agreement. "I promise."

The elegant conflagration melted off her face as her eyes widened, effectively ruining the tender moment. "I mean, don't just go killing me off!"

He blinked, clearly fazed by her mood shift and accusation. "Are you dead now, miko?"

"Of course not." Her brow wrinkled and one of his rose in disbelief.

"Then why do you question my motives?"

"You seem so flippant about death!" she ranted.

He clenched his teeth together, confused. "…How does that surprise you?"

She turned her head away, perhaps to unsuccessfully hide the small smile that curled her lips. "You're a bastard."

Deadpanned, he sighed, "You have me confused with my brother."

The room lightened and she scoffed to mask her laugh. "No one could do that."

The hush that followed grew by the unintentionally reciprocated compliments. In the wake of all the tragedy in such a short amount of time, the blithe conversation seemed out of place. Yet, amiability was also exactly what they needed.

Quietly, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and asked, "Can you access your aura again?"

"What, now!?" Kagome scolded. "I can barely move."

"Yet you have energy enough to argue."

Her mouth dropped open petulantly before she tried at intimidation. "Just to let you know, if I flip you off, it is from me, not Naraku."

He smiled at the threat.

She snorted with half-feigned irritation. "You're a sadist."

"If that is so," the corner of his mouth lifted minutely, "Then your tempestuous attitude appears to take pleasure in sating me."

With more strength than she thought she had, Kagome laughed for the first time since she had arrived at the castle. It was not the cruel giggle Naraku forced from her, but the lighthearted, honest humor of a girl pure enough to still find light in the middle of all the tyrannizing dark that surrounded her. "Let me rest just a little while," the priestess bargained. "Then we can."

Sesshoumaru nodded, closed his eyes, and continued his watch over her. This time, however, his presence felt more companionable than sentinel.

…

A/N: Not beta'd, so I apoligize if there are errors and overusage and flow problems and run-on sentences... (wait...)

Thanks for reading/reviewing. :]


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

A/N: Unedited, because I am tired. I will go through later this week and fix things as I see them. If something truly bothers you, shoot me a message. I am not offended by the Grammar Police.

…

"There's a fine edge to new grief, it severs nerves, disconnects reality-there's mercy in a sharp blade. Only with time, as the edge wears, does the real ache begin."  
>-Christopher Moore<p>

…

Kagome resigned to being securely restrained now that her captor was more welcoming than her possessor. Although, as the miko struggled internally and sweat dripped from her bangs, Sesshoumaru still proved to be a rather unrelenting devotee to her reiki training. He sat stone-faced during her torment and offered little encouragement, but much criticism. The youkai's pushing and prodding ignited the irritated anger she needed to fuel her continued attempts. Stars began to dance in her eyes and, after hours of fighting the amused spider inside, Kagome wilted into the stiff futon and let the frustrated tears vein down her face.

Sesshoumaru eyed her speculatively, but she did not think it was out of concern. "Are you unable to continue?"

Somehow, she managed to find the energy to laugh contemptuously through the heavy pants that burned her lungs. "You're a real dick, you know that?"

His shoulders slumped, figuring she was only taking out her aggression on him because they were having such trouble accessing Naraku, but was still scathed at the idea that the priestess was comfortable enough around him to afford such colorful pet names. "I only ask that you perform your duty, miko."

"Is it too much for me to ask for a break?"

He blinked. "I was not aware you required one."

Her mouth dropped opened. "I did not think you would let me!"

"Do not place blame on my judgment. Mind-reading is not one of my abilities."

Kagome wanted to remain angry, but the parallels between their current conversation and an argument she once had with an ex-boyfriend became too evident not to notice, and she began to giggle. Perhaps it was because her mind was over-tired, but, other than the former lover lacking Sesshoumaru's eloquence- and let's not forget the chains- Kagome was thrown into a sense of normalcy that she believed would never be afforded to her again.

"I was unaware humans found demon possession so entertaining," Sesshoumaru observed critically, unsure of how else to act to her random reactions.

"Luckily for me," she teased back, "I have known about your lack of humor for years."

He stared down at her, but was not threatening, and she took another deep breath through a victorious grin. Her skin felt sticky and mouth dry. The trials of her training ached at her confined muscles and the thin clothes weighed heavy on her tired bones. Even though Kagome was lying down, her body still suffered as if she was exerting herself more than she was capable of.

Verbally sparring with the demon lord was really the only pleasure she got out of her days anymore.

The comfortable silence that followed was only broken once her breaths finally calmed.

"Sesshoumaru," she asked quietly, knowing full well she was once again prying into his personal past. "Where are we?"

"My mother's oshiro," he responded gravely, but made no other motion.

"Oh… Um… no offense, but that really doesn't answer my question."

Kagome swore she heard him growl in exasperation. "It is probably best if you did not know."

Annoyed herself, the bound woman's face wrinkled. "And have you been in this Mysterious Castle this whole time?"

"I assume."

"I am just saying, it's really curious that you could have been here for centuries and not be noticed by anyone."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, so she sighed. "Myoga told me a little bit already. He said that we are floating in the sky and that this place reacts to your bloodline."

"To our youki."

She paused her urging only to acknowledge his correction with a tired nod. "This is where your mother lived."

His expression remained sterile, but his hands briefly fidgeted. "Upon my parents' mating this castle was gifted to my mother. However, before the youkai perished below, she suffered the demise of her mate until her mind was lost as well. One day, she walked into the courtyard and did not stop until she was over the edge. I doubt she had slowed her descent, as no one has seen her since."

The tragedy constricted her throat. She had always fought for Inuyasha and sided with his father's decision to bear a hanyou with a human woman, but, until now, she never considered the consequences outside of Sesshoumaru's petulance. She never saw his anger as anything other than jealousy over Tetsusaiga. "And the other youkai," Kagome began to ask cautiously. "Is it as Myoga had said?"

"I assume." Sesshoumaru did not elaborate more, but his clipped tone spoke volumes.

Ashamed, Kagome faced away from him. "I'm sorry."

"We have already established that you have the least to apologize for."

The miko weakly rattled her chains and pointedly ribbed, "Is that _your_ form of an apology?"

She meant it as playful taunting for her manacles, but it had triggered a leveled stare from cold eyes and he masked the regret in his voice before answering. "No one is left to receive one if I was so inclined to offer."

Her heart clenched and heavy eyelids slid shut as she understood his meaning; even if he was repentant, there was no one left to offer him forgiveness.

Whether it was becoming late in the day or their conversation had shadowed Sesshoumaru's mood, the dim lighting and youkai's steady breathing lulled Kagome into a well-deserved, but fitful, nap.

.

His continuous attentions were necessary, but remained deeply embarrassing. The bathing barrel was placed in the middle of the room, and with the extended chains she was careful to keep only the back of her bare shoulders visible, yet being naked in the same room with Sesshoumaru stained a heated blush across her cheeks. They attempted modesty, but he had to help her dress and dry. During these uncomfortable moments, Kagome always tried to distract herself with conversation.

"What happened to Rin?"

"She died."

"How old was she?" the question took her mind from his heavy hands slipping the thin robe onto her shoulders from behind.

"Not very." His voice sounded almost wounded, but quickly changed back to calm recollection. "She loved the spring. Her last wish was to make it through one more, but the winter was particularly harsh and she was already so ill."

Kagome frowned, still facing away, and secured the tie tight around her waist. "You know a lot about it."

Neither moved in the pause, and did not seem to notice how close they lingered. "… I was there," he finally replied.

Her next deep breath shook. "Did you love her?"

It was silent for a long moment before Kagome braved a glance over her shoulder. He remained directly behind her, but was now regarding her with raised brow and leading glare.

"You obviously cared for her." She turned fully to him, not completely unaware of the tension between them. It was not sexual, but it was heavy, and the close proximity offered a comfort no amount of banter could replace.

He looked over Kagome, expectant for her to correctly define what Rin had meant to him.

Unsure, her head tilted slightly. "You trusted her…"

"Thoroughly."

The deep timbre of his voice professed that trust, to Sesshoumaru, was the greatest compliment he could give to another.

Her hand reached out and rested innocently on his chest. They were both fallen, out of place, and alone, but they were in it together. Because there was truly no one else who could recognize her for all she had been, for who she once was, and for the strength she was required to have in the future, his recognition unexpectedly became very important. "Sesshoumaru… Do you trust me?"

The castle grew quiet as they stared at each other. In the small space that separated them, Kagome noticed how tired the inuyoukai appeared. Since she had grabbed onto Naraku's Meidou Blade- No, before that- Since he had returned home from the Shikon quest and was unable to travel past in time again, the priestess had felt lost. Although now, looking into the depths of Sesshoumaru's weariness and guilt that danced in the amber in her eyes, her loneliness felt petty. He was strong, but was fading, and Kagome knew she could be the support he needed. She shifted, taking a small step forward, and her hand slid up his brood chest to the heated skin at his neck. He made no reaction, but did not back away either. Their eyes remained locked as Kagome lifted herself to the balls of her feet and brought her face to his. Only up this close could she sense his breathing had become shallower. Licking her dry lips, she offered him a warm smirk and brushed her cheek against his before placing a chaste kiss between the magenta stripes that adorned his skin. Minutely, he leaned into the touch.

The cold that had permanently settled into her limbs warmed as they innocently relished in the small contact. She was about to thank him for the consolation when Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed her wrist and twisted it away harshly. Betrayal iced through her veins until her stomach turned and black ink swarmed into her bright blue eyes. The moment she understood Kagome was back in the empty blackness as Naraku overtook her yet again.

The calm he felt only a moment before burned away as he attempted to restrain her arms. Naraku curled Kagome's lips as her arms were twisted behind her back breasts pressed against the hard expanse of the taiyoukai's chest. "Well, this is an interesting development. The girl sure loves her dogs."

He growled and tasted poison on the tips of his fangs. The priestess's damp hair waved, climbing its way around his tense forearms, but Sesshoumaru could not rip the offending strands away without releasing his hold on the hanyou.

"Do not fight me, Sesshoumaru, I have a proposition."

"Silence."

"Is that any way to speak to one of your own?"

His youki lashed out. "You are but a mere infection."

"Ah, but I might also have the cure." Kagome's pupils were completely transformed to the spider's beady, devious crimson. "Keep me bound, but find someone worthy and I will leave this woman."

If his snarl wasn't so prominent in his ragged breathing, the inu would have scoffed. "Am I to believe you would let the miko go free?"

"Of course not. I would not insult you with such claims, but I would also not ask without repaying you in some way." Naraku leaned in closer until Kagome's lips were once again flittering over his markings. "Find me a body and I will replace this one with Rin's soul."

The rumbling in Sesshoumaru's chest cut off abruptly and the villain continued with a victorious tenor. "Imagine- she could have another life and live in an age where she would be respected by many, not just by you. She will be able to have a second chance and that last springtime you could never give her." The hanyou pulled back and the hair gripping his arms fell away. "Think about it."

Kagome's body wilted in his grasp, but he kept his secure hold while she came back to her senses. She was reluctant to meet his eyes and he expected her suspicion as the question hung in the air; would he sacrifice Kagome for Rin's return?

But when she looked up and smiled sympatheticly, he knew regardless of his esteem she trusted him fully.

He passively observed her fragile appearance until a familiar aura crawled into his awareness. Sesshoumaru did not bother to suppress his shock when Tensaiga stole the beat his heart skipped as the blade awoke and pulsed at his side.

…

Thanks for reading/reviewing. :]


	9. Chapter 9

I AM SO SORRY! I have been M.I.A. for WAY too long. Hopefully, you have not lost interest in the story.

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

Naraku's offer hung thickly in the air, suffocating Kagome as she regained control. She tried to recover her footing, but Sesshoumaru's tight grip pinned her wrists. His gaze was unfocused, his mind deep in thought, and his hold on her did not relinquish. She did not believe Sesshoumaru would conspire with him, but seeing him ponder the proposition made her waver.

His reaction might have sparked a flicker of doubt, but his thoughts did not betray her. Instead, Sesshoumaru was focused on Tensaiga's awakening. After centuries of lying dormant, the sword thrummed to life and sang softly. He failed to notice Kagome's body pressed against him or the sorrowful look in her eyes, because when the Heavenly Blade stirred to life he could hear the secrets of her heart.

The priestess had ached for the life left behind after the Shikon was destroyed. She was weighed down by the guilt of undervaluing the era she was born into and letting down those who remained. She was scared, brave, and her spirit, well versed in hardship, was stronger for the scars it held.

But she was not thinking of herself. Kagome 's soul wept with the thought of losing the last thread that connected her to the past. She feared for him and he recognized her selflessness as the source of her purity. He saw himself the way she did; arrogant, brutal, aristocratic, and… honorable. Even after the centuries of his failings, the one person left to condemn him, one of the only beings who could judge him earnestly, had still found him honorable.

Tensaiga responded to the faith she had in Sesshoumaru. It recognized the hint of camaraderie they had built and the power of her purity and urged him to strengthen both. She had helped him regain his most precious blade and he would not falter again. The fate of humans rested upon them and now they had a powerful tool to use. His last conquest of this world, his remaining purpose, would be to banish the spider's soul from reality.

Then, once that was done…

His blade again pulsed, reassuring him that the regret, loss, and guilt would soon be over.

Kagome's knees buckled from the awkward position and the weight of the chains. Breaking from his trance, Sesshoumaru released her and watched the startled girl fall to the ground, desperately gripping the air. The image was striking familiar to when she fell into the Meidou after the last battle with Naraku.

He clenched his teeth when an idea struck. Naraku's weapon was not a true Meidou blade. The invisible edge only gained power by _absorbing_ attacks.

Kagome shut her eyes and braced herself to hit the stone floor, but was swept in a dizzying spin to her feet instead. She reached out for balance, finding only cool silk to grip onto. It only took her a moment to realize it was Sesshomaru's shoulder and another to notice that he was not pushing her away.

She met his hard eyes and focused on the soft timbre of his voice.

"I have a plan."

"…Wha?"

"Naraku's weapon had attempted to capture Bakusaiga's energy before, and failed. However, it was powerful enough to maintain the Meidou. Perhaps it will also sustain your reiki."

Kagome shook her head. "Wait, hold on. I don't understand."

"We use his own weapon to attack him." He grasped the chains hanging from her manacles and melted through them. The loss of the heavy weight offered her a levity, and responsibility, she was not fully prepared for.

"And _how_," she took a step back to stand on her own, "Do you suggest we do that?"

His jaw crooked, only slightly, only for a second. "You will not be pleased with the idea."

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't dare to think my comfort was even an option anymore."

"Now."

Kagome balked. "What!?"

"We attack now, or do you wish to give Naraku time to prepare."

"We have been sitting on our asses this whole time! Now, all of a sudden-"

"I was unsure of our strategy."

"Obviously! But, I don't know what you are saying!"

"Kagome, do you trust in me?"

She had little reason to, and went silent, but her answer was immediate through Tensaiga as it warmed his skin.

An ominous breeze trailed against them and the room dimmed. The miko fought for a breath and turned away. "Sesshoumaru…" Her voice hinted at pain and terror.

Instinctually, he gripped onto Bakusaiga's hilt. "It is starting."

She nodded and hunched her shoulders.

"Fight him as long as you are able, miko. Then, fight him harder."

Her voice was barely a whisper and the telltale signs of Naraku were beginning to show. "What if I can't?"

"Unlike me, you have never ignored those who had needed you and they all need you now. You will understand what is required of you when the time comes. Prepare for battle and trust in your instincts."

Her body shook as Naraku's presence enveloped her. "Stay with me until the end?"

"I always have." It was only after he said the words did he realize they were completely true.

Her eyes flashed with gratitude before they darkened over. The dark red of her deformed irises burned with contempt and she growled.

Calmly, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Bakusaiga. "You no longer belong in this world."

Naraku smirked. "Neither do you."

"You are correct."

Kagome's unkempt brows wrinkled in confusion before the hanyou flinched in the direction of the door, but Sesshoumaru made no move to stop him. Naraku had always proven himself to be intelligent, driven, and malicious. He would soon discern what Sesshoumaru had in mind, and the taiyoukai had precious moments to play him into his plan before then.

"No more chains?" the spider asked.

Sesshoumaru's grip on the hilt adjusted. "They are no longer necessary."

Kagome's bare feet padded slowly around the room, opposing each movement the inuyoukai made towards him. "Your arrogance has caused you to fail before."

"It is not my abilities I now put my faith into."

Naraku scowled and swiped the unnatural claws that grew from her raw fingertips wildly. When Sesshoumaru leaned away from the attack, he turned to the door and barely escaped through before Bakusaiga's swing could hit stop him.

The halls were unfamiliar and groaned from the destruction in his wake, but he only had to follow the aura of the Meidou Blade. Sesshoumaru remained close behind as Naraku serpentined around his attacks. The makeshift cuffs that remained around the miko's ankles scratched at her exposed legs with every dodge he had to make. The walls gave way from the dangerous youki strike and the clamor droned. The spider's adrenaline peaked as he rushed towards his weapon among the cacophony.

He was aware that the sword would be unable to combat Bakusaiga. He knew that he needed another tactic, and soon, but Sesshoumaru was not leaving him any time for strategy. The taiyoukai had a plan and Naraku fumed at not knowing what it was.

Barely evading another strike from Sesshoumaru, Naraku barreled through the shoji screen into the study. The spider-like limbs he created with Kagome's hair reached out to block the taiyoukai at his back and he lunged for the corner with the ominous sword. Naraku felt the long tendrils of Kagome's hair pull and snap as Sesshoumaru claws sliced through the defense, but when the hanyou at last turned to face him down, gripping to the hilt of the Meidou Blade, he was confused to see the inu had actually kept his distance.

_Once Naraku took hold of the sword, Kagome felt a presence with her in the dark. It was not a being, but a structure; a hint of a world outside of herself, and not the one where her possessor had control. There was peace on the other side of what she could only describe as a door. Not one she could escape from, but the one Naraku had entered through…_

_Now, Kagome understood Sesshoumaru plan. _

_"He was right…" she thought." I don't like this at all. _

_But it will work."_

The half-demon growled and gripped his weapon with a false sense of security. "What is your plan, dog?"

He steadied his stance in response.

_The gritting of her teeth echoed in dark spaces around her. Kagome felt the anger build upon itself until she feared it would consume her. Naraku was furious, dangerous, and most importantly, because of his lack of control, vulnerable. She concentrated and pulled in as much of his youki as she could manage._

Naraku roared from the internal attack, straining the human vocal chords he twisted for his own purpose, until her chapped lips cracked and bled with the effort. They healed quickly, but stung his pride all the more. He wanted out. Out of the miko's body. Out of the influence of menacing dog demons. Out of the confinements of the inferior form his more-than-capable mind had always been imprisoned in.

He wanted out of this damnable castle.

Thick coils of hair violently sprung out, breaking through the walls of the old study and exposing the cloudy sky above. He jumped out into the open air and ran along the rooftop, knowing Sesshoumaru would no longer keep his distance.

The ancient tiles' fragile clinks and shaky footholds echoed off the clouds that hid the castle from the disenchanted world below. He lamented how her weak lungs burned from the excursion. His contempt for humans grew with every easy, jagged cut her feet collected from the crumbling roof. His miasma oozed from every injury and he burned with the hatred towards the human part of himself.

Green lightning exploded beside him, searing his youki. With another roar he jumped off and crashed into the expansive staircase at the front of the shiro.

Naraku tumbled down the unforgiving edges until he reached the bottom and was not aware of the effect Kagome was having on him until he struggled to get up. His red gaze quickly found the taiyoukai and he lifted the Meidou weapon on instinct. Each breath labored. The muscles burned. He clenched his teeth and pushed himself up with a jolt, immediately meeting Sesshoumaru's sword with his own.

His usual astuteness had faltered, but once their blades clashed Naraku finally realized that Sesshoumaru had exchanged his weapon. He was prepared to deflect Bakusuaiga's energy, so when Tensaiga's heavenly prowess lit his blade and began to banish his soul the spider drew back, clawing at the taiyoukai's face. In the small opening he managed to roll away, but met the edge of the courtyard and had to regain his balance before falling over. In his moment of panic, clarity struck.

The sunlight faded into the deep colors of its swansong, darkening the sky as Sesshoumaru's planned dawned on Naraku. A soul could only be resurrected once by the Tensaiga, but one that had returned by other means was no longer considered living. The Heavenly Blade would not cut down his body, but his soul would be fodder for its edge. Kagome's reiki was getting stronger, Tensaiga hummed with purpose, and his own weapon responded in compliance.

"So, you wish to banish my soul for good? You will use my Meidou to open the door and your Tensaiga to send my soul in limbo for eternity?"

"No. You will not be banished. We will _destroy_ you." The taiyoukai bared his fangs and he relished in the nostalgic feeling of Tensaiga's bindings against his palm.

Naraku was too focused on the threat in front of him to sense Kagome's aim until his arm began to burn and glow with a priestess's purity. He had failed to comprehend her role in Sesshoumaru's plan, but he had never expected the inuyoukai to not only collaborate, but directly depend on another to accomplish his goals.

He bared the unnatural fangs that grew from her mouth. The Meidou Sword shook as Kagome was quickly taking control of her arm. Sesshoumaru began to slowly advance, his tenacity strengthening the resonance with his inherited sword, and the taiyoukai even smirked from confidence.

Naraku crooked her jaw in an evil smile. "Your pride has always been your downfall."

Then, he took a step back and willingly dropped over the edge.

Kagome's fear broke through Naraku's control and her eyes sought out Sesshoumaru. The instant before she disappeared from sight, they pleaded with him. It was the same look many demonss had given him during their last battle.

With only a tinge of panic, and a painful remembrance to the fall his mother had taken, Sesshoumaru looked over the precipice. Behind him was the remaining stronghold of youkai and the walls he hid behind for centuries. Below, his greatest enemy and last friend were plummeting towards the world that had forsaken his kind. Behind him was a reminder. Below was the end of his shame. He only had to take one step into the empty space and face it.

Abandoning the castle, Sesshoumaru fell.

…

A/N: One more chapter to go. Phew. I will go back through later and fix grammar thingys.

Thanks for reading/reviewing :]


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

The infinite expanse of misty clouds muted the castle's last sigh of life and enveloped him welcomingly. Sesshoumaru took one quick look back to witness the shiro disappear behind the billowy blanket, knowing he would never return, before bearing down on his plummeting target.

He squinted to focus through the fog and saw Kagome thrashing in the air. Guttural growls echoed through the sharp winds that fluttered through the taiyoukai's silk sleeves and silver hair. Her own screams battled the spider's in their intensity as she fought him back. Inhuman red eyes burned when her reiki ignited on her skin, shrinking the unnatural claws that had formed from her fingertips, and kept the spider from fully gaining control. Hair wrapped around her limbs and neck from Naraku's influence, but she resisted, intent on being prepared for when Sesshoumaru caught up.

It was odd to be surprised by her strength when it appeared so natural now. This was not the first time she had shocked him with her fortitude, and if she could ever see herself through another's eyes she would never have cause to doubt herself again. Kagome might not always be completely reliable, but she was one he could trust to do what was necessary when needed.

The clouds parted for a brief moment, but it was long enough for Kagome to notice him and her next cry was a calling. "Sesshoumaru!"

The pause in their fight provided an opening. With a surge of youki, he bore down on them, feeling the force of gravity aiding his descent. Both creatures had their fangs bared as they collided.

The smooth tendrils of her hair sharpened and immediately sought out Tensaiga firmly in his grip. Sesshoumaru relentlessly tore through them and noticed their regrowth had dramatically slowed. She was restraining him well, but it also meant she would heal slower, and he hoped she would not have to endure the full extent of the pain he was about to inflict.

Sesshoumaru bore down on them hard. He timed his attacks so Naraku could heal the joints that bent in unnatural directions and knit her flesh together where he had clawed through it. The clotted blood contrasted sickeningly against her fair skin and fresh pink scars. She shuddered and he knew she could feel the damage he was doing to her. The screams were Naraku's, but the tears that fell were hers.

Naraku's pain was a necessary strategy. Sesshoumaru was not attacking her, but the filth that had consumed her. The distraction was important for their plan to work. Knowing that the torture he was putting her through was practically unbearable did not deter him. It had to be done, so he would do it.

Sesshoumaru kept telling himself this, even though he knew it to be cruel. He was not a good being. Good beings would have found another way. She thought him noble and strong, but the truth was his ability to do what was necessary in the face of all that was ugly and wrong was not because of a trait he had. It was because of one he lacked.

His pauses were tells, and Naraku read them quickly. "I will rip this bitch's limbs off if you do not back away!"

Better warriors would have invented a better plan. Better men would not make those fighting beside them suffer. He, however, would have to show no restraint.

The small bones in her right hand crackled under his grip, and he heard both of them cry out. The Meidou Blade slipped from her hand to Sesshoumaru's. Naraku's strength waned as Kagome's power concentrated into her uninjured arm. She looked up to him, hot tears still flying from her eyes to the expanding sky above them, but she nodded in assurance that she was ready to continue.

He was not a good being, but it was because of this he would be able to do what was next.

The inevitable ground was fast approaching. Sesshoumaru gave Kagome back the Meidou Sword before aligning Tensaiga along it. She raced every bit of her reiki into the weapon and the night sky of the sword glowed as if sun was dawning upon the blade. The Sword of the Heavens reacted to Sesshoumaru's desire to cooperate with a human and shook in anticipation, ready to close a door that should have never been opened before.

The sounds of a city below began to filter dimly in his senses. What came next would require his complete strength, and he could not stop their fall. For a moment, their eyes met. She could have devised a better plan. He should have trusted her sooner. She began to turn the hilt of the glowing sword and he followed suit until both ends were pointing directly at her heart. Their fingers entwined around the grips, strengthening the alignment of the two weapons, and Tensaiga began to take on the pink glow of Kagome's spirit.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist. The commotion of the winds and bustling city below dulled in the moment he took to stare into the finality in her eyes. He wanted to reassure her some way, but her gaze suddenly bled red. Naraku extended his fangs and lurched forward.

Growling, Sesshoumaru plunged the two swords that could not cut into her heart. His hold on her tightened the deeper they sank until she was completely pierced through. The weapons sang a deafening song. The reaction enveloped them in a violent, crashing vortex of power, and he held her body close to his. Naraku's presence was being absorbed. Her reiki burned away any hold he had on Kagome and melded it to the Meidou itself. The door to the other world opened fully to take him, and they both felt him trying to claw his way back. Once through, Kagome grunted and pulled out the Meidou Blade to shut him on the other side, now holding only an empty hilt in her hand.

Sesshoumaru focused his awareness through Tensaiga. It stood as the last bridge between the world of the living and the cold hell Naraku would be forever bound to. He could feel the spider try to latch any part of his self to the blade, but Kagome's reiki still glowed and rejected him.

"There is no way out this time," Sesshoumaru claimed.

Naraku's panic paused before cackling madly. "Perhaps you are right. There is no way out." Sesshoumaru felt a chill over him as the spider continued. "But there is always a way in. I suspect I will be seeing _you_ again soon enough."

It was always something Sesshoumaru expected. His crimes were too numerous and his heart too cold to ever be salvaged. Some parts of him believed that the good deeds he did would be considered or his unselfish love for a child would play in his favor, but his failures bitterly outweighed what little redeeming actions he could claim. Especially his last failure…

Letting Kagome die.

Sesshoumaru could hear the shocked cries from those below. He removed Tensaiga from Kagome's breast and released it to the sky. It trailed at their side briefly, but then the winds took it away, as if it knew he could no longer be any use of such a blade again.

The artificial stench of the city rushed to them. He thought of his mother and if her grace followed her during her own decent until the end, or if she had let go right before her death as well. His strength had been drained banishing Naraku. Kagome looked at him hopefully, awaiting his next move that would save them. He only held her closer and closed his eyes so he would not have to watch her hope die before they did.

He had failed every being that had ever relied on him. Well, except one.

Rin's devotion was unwarranted and her innocence unrivaled. He had missed her since she passed and was glad she never had to see him fail. Even now it pained him, but for the first time in centuries he thought about her sweet song and bubbly smile.

The memory of her song faded away any other noise. Sesshoumaru looked out and saw the top of Tokyo's sky scrapers through a pink-hued lens. His skin tingled where Kagome was wrapped around him, but he now noticed that it was because she was glowing. Her spiritual orb that encased them would have no benefit, but her reiki that touched him was healing him instead of burning.

They only had seconds, but it would be enough.

Sesshoumaru slid his hands to her shoulders and gripped hard. Her spirit coursed through him as he gathered the small amount of strength she offered. When he felt his youki spurt to life and ignite, he gritted his teeth, concentrated on forming the cloud, and pushed Kagome up and off him.

She grunted against the force, but the cloud only slowed her fall enough as to not crush her. Sesshoumaru watched her panic and reach out towards him, but he only tried to offer a reassuring smirk.

His time in this world was done. He was ready.

Sesshoumaru sighed, shut his eyes, and hit the earth. The last sounds he heard were the ground cracking and Kagome sobs, and then there was only a sweet voice welcoming him home.

.

After you die, your consciousness does not realize it is in bliss until it is interrupted.

After you are free of all pain, any awareness becomes torturous.

Sesshoumaru woke, annoyed, and looked about him. He was sure he had died.

His misty surroundings reminded him of his castle hideaway. Except, there was no building, or floor, or even a certainty of what was up or down for him to gain any bearing. With an increasing anxiety, he sneered.

Through the swirling surroundings a voice finally reached him. "Sess-Sesshoumaru…"

Any anger that had gathered melted away, but his exasperation swelled as he vaguely recollected the speaker. "Hn. Obstinate girl."

Turning, he saw a woman, hot tears painting her face and a triumphant smile stretching wider.

"Sesshoumaru!" She raced towards him, a long, thin object held tight in her hands. Once close enough, he could feel the heat that radiated off of her spirit. It pained him before he reasoned it was supposed to be a comfort.

"I'm so sorry that took so long," she began to explain. "I found Tensaiga quickly, but had a hell of a time trying to get it to work with me."

She smiled again. He quirked his brow and asked, "Tensaiga?"

Slowly, her expression dropped. "Y-yes. Tensaiga. Your sword?"

He blinked languidly before looking down at the object she was presenting him. A sword… A sword that cannot cut.

A memory flooded him of a little girl in pain and a blade that could take it all away. Barring his fangs, he took a step back, trying to escape the vision and the ache it brought.

"Sesshoumaru," the woman cooed and took another step closer. "Don't you remember me?" She raised the sword higher and offered it to him once again. "Don't you remember this?"

Tentatively, he glanced down at the old weapon again and this time saw the young woman in front of him falling through the air and the blade embedded deep in her heart.

He growled as the memories flooded him again. "Kagome…"

Her bright eyes glossed over in confusion. "I thought the worst. I heard what Naraku said to you. I thought you were in hel-"

His growl grew louder, but she stood her ground and screamed, "Just grab it and we both can go back!"

"YOU," he bellowed and she gasped. They stared at each other before the sorrow on her face deflated him. "You," Sesshoumaru continued, "are not supposed to be here."

"I thought you would want out."

He looked away. "Foolish girl."

Her brow creased in the quick anger he was just now remembering she possessed. "I thought I was saving you!"

Sesshoumaru caught her eyes again with a sincerity she had never seen in them before. "You did."

His words caught her off guard, so Kagome was woefully unprepared when he tilted her chin and ghosted a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. She stilled, not even daring to breathe, when his hand slipped behind her head and he whispered against her cheek, "I am not one worthy of second chances, yet you have offered me such time and time again. Once, you gave me the power to defend my kind, and I had ignored it. Then, you gave me the opportunity to redeem myself and find peace. And I have. I am in darkness no longer."

Sesshoumaru pulled back to look at her again. Reeling, she shook her head at the ground. "But, you're the last youkai."

"And as such, I have no place in the world."

Kagome began to cry again. "But, I…" She choked down a sob.

"You can stop chasing me now. I am saved."

Her grip on the Tensaiga weakened, and so did her apparition. She took some time to compose herself before raising her head once again. "I'm going to miss you."

"A burden of the living."

Surprisingly, she snorted and wiped a tear away. "You're such a jerk."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and tucked his hands in his kimono sleeves. "Hn." Her hesitation grew an uneasy tension between them. Though he did not know exactly what she was holding onto, he did recognize living with regret. "Do not think too much on the past anymore."

"I'll try," she promised, understanding his concern.

"You have never failed anyone. Don't fail yourself now."

"Thank you," she offered.

"And you, Kagome." He smiled back.

Then, she let go of the sword. His defined, but gentle smile faded until she was in her room, with the living, once more.

…

THE END

Thanks for reading/reviewing. :]

OHMYGAWD it's done. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, because it's finally done!


End file.
